A fuego lento
by ladyclemm
Summary: Historia paralela al fanfic "¿Y si nos escabullimos?" para los amantes del NaLu que quieren saber qué es lo que realmente ocurrió entre esta parejita mientras Gray no les tenía el ojo encima. Advertencia de Lemmon en el desarrollo de la historia. Ambientada entre los arcos de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y El Pueblo del Sol.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**  
 **Porque lo prometido es deuda. Aquí traigo la historia paralela, para que se vayan enterando de lo que va ocurriendo con Lucy y Natsu más de cerca. A diferencia del otro fanfic "¿Y si nos escabullimos?" este fanfic lo voy a ir actualizando a medida que el otro vaya avanzando, de manera de no hacer spoiler así que no tendrá capítulo(s) semanales. ¡Esop! Espero que lo disfruten :)**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Solos en el campamento.**

Está bien, Erza y Gray se han ido, Happy duerme plácidamente en la tienda que ya está montada y Loke está siendo entretenido por Virgo (se lo pedí como un favor especial así que sólo espero que no se aproveche de ella). Nadie puede impedir que esto salga bien... excepto él o yo.

Aún nos falta armar una de las tiendas pero ya le dije más temprano que quería hablar con él por lo que supongo que se espera una conversación ahora que estamos solos, así que la tienda puede esperar. Me siento en mis talones frente a él, tratando inútilmente de calmar mis nervios.

– ¿Qué querías hablar, Luce? – dice muy quitado de pena.

– Etto... – estoy nerviosa... es más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. ¡Maldito Gray y sus ideas! – Sí...

Sólo tengo que mirarlo a los ojos y decirle "Me gustas", nada más... luego veré qué hacer con su reacción. ¿Entonces, por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

– ¿Estás bien? Actúas raro, Luce

– Estoy bien, sólo...

– Estás roja ¿estás enferma, tienes fiebre? – Dice interrumpiéndome – ¡Y no trajimos a Wendy! Debería estar aquí para...

– ¡Que no estoy enferma! – le digo casi gritando... es que puede ser taaaan... irritante. Tengo sinceras ganas de golpearlo – Sólo déjame hablar.

– Okaaay – dice recuperando su habitual sonrisa. Los nervios han vuelto...

– Mira, hace un tiempo que yo – aquí voy... no puedo creerlo – me siento distinta contigo.

– ¿Distinta? – Dice levantando una ceja.

– MmHm – recuerda, sin rodeos, directa como dijo Gray: a prueba de idiotas. – Es que, Natsu, tú... me gustas.

Apenas las palabras dejan mi boca cierro los ojos porque no deseo ver la expresión de desagrado que debe haber puesto. Lo he dicho casi en un susurro pero confío en que sus mejorados sentidos lo hayan dejado escucharlo, porque no tendría la fuerza de repetirlo.

– ¿Que-Te-Gusto? – dice repasando cada palabra como si no las comprendiese.

– Sí... – digo abriendo un ojo para espiarle. A pesar de lo que esperaba parece más desconcertado que molesto o asqueado, o cualquier otra cosa. Mira al cielo como si buscase allí respuestas a alguna pregunta que no formula.

– ¡Ahora entiendo! – Dice repentinamente, golpeando uno de sus puños contra la palma de su otra mano – por eso actuabas tan raro cuando estuve en tu casa...

Mi cara se enciende recordando mis infructuosos intentos de coqueteo e indirectas de esa ocasión.

– Oi, Luce – dice moviendo una mano frente a mí, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. – ¿por qué te complicaba decirme eso?

– Bueno, porque somos compañeros de equipo y... y... – no quiero traer a colación el que tal vez él no se sienta así por mí.

– Pero Alzack y Biska eran compañeros de equipo... – dice con una sonrisa. ¿Está acaso dándome esperanzas? Eso es cruel...

– Pero a Alzack le gustaba Biska... – le digo tratando de seguir con su mismo ejemplo.

– No entiendo – Verdad, debo ser explícita.

– ¿Natsu, yo te gusto?

– ¿No estábamos hablando de Alzack y Biska? – ¡Esto es imposible! Ya estoy volviendo a irritarme... Siento mis manos picar en el impulso de empuñarse.

– No... Quiero decir, si... pero... – Tomo aire nuevamente e intento tranquilizarme para explicarle antes de que su atención vuelva a diluirse. – Alzack y Biska se gustaban el uno al otro, por eso es que, a pesar de que estaban en el mismo equipo... ellos...

– ¿Y qué pasaría si tú me gustas? – Dice enarcando una ceja, como si fuese algo que hay que pensar, evaluar de alguna manera, en vez de algo que se siente.

– Que... no lo sé... – Okay, esto es muy embarazoso. Voy a matar a Gray por darme esta idea.

– Lucy – dice llamando mi atención de nuevo

– ¿Si?

– Si me gustas...

– ¿Aaaah? – Estaba esperando una negativa así que realmente no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto – ¿Qué significa eso?

– Que... bueno... supongo que no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas demasiado... ya somos amigos, compañeros... no veo por qué debería ser tan distinto... – Esquiva mi mirada, de manera distraída. Por Dios, está nervioso... No puedo creerlo.

– Sí… – Digo haciendo lo mismo, evadiendo su mirada

Es verdad que las cosas no deberían cambiar mucho, excepto por las demostraciones de afecto... los amigos no se dan besos ni... okay, no debo ir por ahí. Maldita imaginación de escritora. A veces la aborrezco... sobre todo después de lo que vi en la fiesta entre Gray y Juvia. No es que me haya agradado verlos pero sí que me ha hecho pensar... algunas cosas.

Bueno, ahora que las cosas están claras ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Había pensado y soñado este momento de tantas maneras... pero ninguna como esta...

Ninguno se mueve, solo nos quedamos uno frente al otro en un incómodo silencio por largo rato. Ya no está ese muro invisible que creía que había entre los dos pero, sin embargo...

– ¿Quieres algo? – pregunta recuperando su ánimo de siempre.

– Sí, pero... – digo perdiendo mi mirada en el suelo, consumida por los nervios ante lo que quiero pedirle – no sé si puedas darme...

– Claro, traje varias cosas, tú pide... – dice interrumpiéndome, lo que hace que lo mire de nuevo. Está escarbando en su mochila a unos dos metros de distancia y sacando comida.

– ¡Todo en lo que piensas es en comida! – Declaro indignada.

– ¡No todo! – Dice enojándose mientras busca más al fondo del bolso hasta encontrar y sacar un pequeño chocolate – ¡Aquí está! – Dice gritando, animado nuevamente. – Para ti.

– ¿Chocolate?

– ¿No te gusta? – Dice con una mueca antes de llevar una mano a su nuca y sonreír suavemente – Lo lamento, pensé que...

– No, no es eso... sí, me gusta – le interrumpo rápidamente, levantándome para buscar el chocolate mientras agranda su sonrisa.

Mis piernas han estado debajo de mí tanto tiempo que las siento dormidas e inestables y los nervios no ayudan a que eso cambie.

He dado sólo unos pasos cuando tropiezo con algo (una piedra o qué se yo) y salgo expulsada hacia adelante, hasta que Natsu, con mochila y todo detiene mi caída. No es la primera vez que termino usándolo de colchón, supongo.

– Lo siento, Natsu – de seguro me va a molestar con que estoy demasiado pesada o algo.

Le miro, a centímetros de mi cara y puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro. No lo hagas, no te acerques... es tan... extraño... Siento la presencia de sus labios sobre los míos, es un toque ligero, como el ala de una mariposa, nada como lo que había imaginado. Él siempre es tan impetuoso que pensé que podría ser un poco tosco con este tipo de cosas, sin embargo es cuidadoso, deslizando sus labios por los míos como si quisiera dibujarlos con los suyos. Por mi parte, he esperado tanto tiempo por esto que su delicadeza sólo hace que me desespere, ya que deseo... algo más. Separo mis labios para tomar entre ellos uno de los suyos, sintiendo como contiene el aire en reacción. Esto está bien, está bien, me digo... se siente bien, por lo menos.

Sus manos no demoran en tomar mi espalda, acercándome aún más mientras comienza a besarme. Presiona sus labios contra los míos, quemándolos al contacto, haciendo que desee más. El beso se empieza a salir de mi control rápidamente pero no deja de ser lento y suave. Explora mi boca, apretando mis labios entre los suyos, succionándolos y repasándolos con lo que ha de ser la punta de su lengua.

Siento que el corazón me late demasiado rápido... sólo espero que, a pesar de su buen oído, no alcance a escucharlo porque estamos tan cerca que creo que le sería fácil oírlo.

Me quedo sin aire e intento apartarme un poco, consiguiendo que jadee en mi boca al separarse, lo que me hace sonreír estúpidamente. Supongo que estaba equivocada. Si me desea... Y no quiere que me aparte...

– Luce... – Habla entrecortadamente, como si llevase una hora corriendo.

– ¿Sí?

– Creo que perdí el chocolate – dice sonriendo suavemente, aún con los ojos cerrados.

– No creo que importe – le digo acercándome nuevamente a besarle.


	2. Soñando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quiero ir avanzando lenta pero armoniosamente con esta historia así que va a tener un timming distinto al del otro fic. Espero que lo entiendan y** **disfruten de la historia**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 2: Soñando**

Todavía hay momentos en que me le quedo mirando un poco aturdida y me pregunta qué es lo que me ocurre, pero es simplemente porque... a cada momento siento que voy a despertar, y darme cuenta de que nada de esto ha pasado... que sólo fue un lindo sueño y nada más.

Ya van cinco días... aunque el que hayamos empezado en una misión lo hace parecer más. Los viajes hacen que todo parezca eterno.

Se siente extraño que todos nos miren y actúen raro con nosotros, aunque desde un inicio intentamos no ser muy demostrativos en público, para no incomodar a otros ni sentir que las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Y no es que hayan cambiado mucho... la confianza es la misma, pero ahora hay más cosas... sólo es eso.

Los más cercanos han reaccionado cada uno a su manera... Erza, parece rehuir nuestra compañía cada vez que puede hacerlo, Gray no parecía incómodo pero ha estado distante, perdido en sus propios problemas y Happy parecía triste al principio pero, como compartimos mucho tiempo juntos los tres desde que los conocí a ambos, estoy acostumbrada a que estén los dos junto a mí y logré convencerlo de que no lo voy a apartar de Natsu pero, como tanto él como yo queríamos tener tiempo a solas con él acordamos turnarnos cuando estuviésemos en Magnolia. Ya lo que pasara cuando estuviésemos en misión lo resolveríamos luego.

Aunque suene extraño acordamos horarios exclusivos, a modo que los dos quedáramos felices. Los miércoles saldrán a pescar juntos sagradamente y los viernes podré salir con él a solas donde se me dé la gana, el resto de los días será a disposición de lo que queramos hacer los tres.

Como es domingo pasé por el gremio sólo de visita, para saludar, porque ha sido un largo día de compras y vengo cansada con las bolsas. Si bien mis ahorros no son demasiados, debo distribuirlos eficientemente para hacerlos durar lo suficiente como para pagar la renta y tener lo básico para el mes: un poco de comida y útiles de aseo varios.

Plue me acompañó todo el camino hasta casa pero me sentía inusitadamente sola el día de hoy.

Al volver, noté que tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que deseo porque me encontré con que mi departamento había sido invadido nuevamente y la soledad del día se convertiría sólo en un recuerdo.

– ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? – les digo tirando la bolsa más pesada sobre ellos, despertándolos de golpe.

– Eres cruel, Lucy... – dice un gato azul, levantándose inestablemente en el aire.

– Vinimos para invitarte a una misión, pero no llegabas. – dice Natsu restregando uno de sus ojos, aún tirado en el piso junto a mi cama.

– Bueno, hoy estaba ocupada, faltaban cosas en mi casa porque suelo recibir visitas indeseadas con frecuencia – dije sentándome en la cama, reafirmando mi indignación.

– Era una buena paga, pero no la tomamos hasta hablar contigo porque tenía un plazo que cumplir. – dice Happy, sentándose a mi lado.

– ¿Un plazo?

– Aye, había que estar en Onibas mañana al medio día.

– ¿E-e-espera, era por ése loco del teatro? – digo sintiendo como comienza el tic en mi ceja al recordar a ése explotador.

– No, era para promocionar un producto nuevo, una empresa iba a hacer una ceremonia y necesitaban que alguien se encargara de la seguridad.

– Suena sencillo – Digo pensando que Natsu y Loke podrían haberse encargado de eso con facilidad, aunque no me gustaría juntar a esos dos por un buen tiempo – Pero supongo que no llegaríamos aunque tomáramos el tren de la noche...

– ¡Aye! Era sólo si lográbamos encontrarte temprano – dice dando un sonoro bostezo y echándose de espaldas en mi cama.

Natsu, medio dormido, toma mi pierna y la abraza, apoyándose en ella como si fuese una almohada.

– Estos chicos... bueno, están cansados... – digo viendo que Happy se hace un ovillo sobre mi cama. – ¡Está bien! Pueden quedarse, pero necesito pararme y ordenar las cosas que traje.

Le quito mi pierna a Natsu y se desliza lentamente hasta quedar dormido en el piso, junto a la cama, sin inmutarse ante mi partida. Levanto las bolsas que aún reposan a sus pies y comienzo a guardar su contenido en la despensa, los muebles y cajones correspondientes de la cocina y luego me dirijo al baño a hacer lo mismo. Dentífrico, jabón, loción, shampoo... listo, todo en su lugar.

– Chicos, voy a darme un baño – les aviso, a pesar de que sé que no solo no me contestarán sino que no estarán conscientes para oírlo.

Dejo que el agua tibia se lleve mis dolores y cansancio, dejando sólo relajación. Es lamentable que no se lleve mis preocupaciones. La renta no ha cambiado pero mis gastos han ido en leve aumento ya que Happy y Natsu pasan más tiempo aquí y no tengo cara para decírselos. Me gusta su compañía... aunque me deje un poco en la ruina. Bueno, ellos también son quienes se encargan de remediarlo buscando trabajos en los que podamos ir juntos.

Salgo renovada de la bañera a buscar el pijama a la habitación, cubriéndome con la toalla. Paso junto a Natsu que está tendido en el piso, roncando sonoramente, para llegar a la cómoda, recoger la ropa y volver rápidamente al baño para ponerme las prendas. Últimamente ha hecho mucho calor y la presencia de Natsu no ayuda a que esté más fresco en casa así que me pongo un pijama corto... sólo una camiseta de pabilos y un short anudado a la cadera.

Tomo la almohada de la cama y la pongo sobre mi escritorio para mover a Happy sobre él, con cuidado de no despertarlo (no podría soportar el calor de tener a alguien sobre la cama, aunque sea pequeño como Happy). Le doy un cojín a Natsu y una frazada, aunque no se da cuenta y no creo que las necesite, para luego apagar las luces y meterme en la cama.

Sin almohada utilizo mis brazos para sostener mi cabeza, sin poderme sentir cómoda y abrumadoramente caliente entre tantas frazadas. Me doy vueltas mil veces, sin poder dormir y escuchando los ronquidos de Natsu llenar el silencio de la casa. No siempre ronca, pero cuando lo hace es muy ruidoso.

Me harté, tiro a patadas las frazadas hacia atrás y me siento un momento a mirar por la ventana. Todo se ve tan calmado fuera que no parece verano.

Me acuesto boca abajo en la cama pero no consigo dormir... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es el calor?

Me acerco al borde de la cama y miro a Natsu en el piso. Siempre parece más lindo cuando duerme, sus facciones se suavizan. No parece el mismo que se enoja y hace volar las cosas en las misiones o el que amenaza a nuestros enemigos cuando está combatiendo... Se ve tan inocente...

Bajo una mano para acariciar su pelo. Ya se me ha hecho costumbre enredar mis dedos en las suaves hebras rosadas y parece reconocer mi tacto porque aún en sueños sonríe. Eso es tan lindo... me relaja...

Bueno, no puedo permanecer toda la noche despierta, observando a Natsu dormir, no si necesito reunir dinero, lo que implica salir de misión. Me acuesto al revés en la cama, utilizando las frazadas arrumbadas a los pies como una especie de almohadón gigante. Me siento como Happy, hundida en la suave masa de cobijas, acunada por la calidez, que ha dejado de ser ahogante y me da la bienvenida, llevándome al sueño.

Despierto por el simple hecho de sentirme observada y cuando abro los ojos veo dos pares más que me devuelven la mirada, condenadamente cerca, unos humanos y unos de gato.

– ¡Kyaaaa! – Grito quitándolos de golpe de encima de mí – ¿Qué, qué hacen oliéndome como pervertidos?

– ¿Pervertidos? ¿Nosotros? – dice Natsu sentado en el suelo, a un par de metros con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, haciéndose el ofendido y volviéndose hacia la pared. – Eras tú la que hacía ruiditos extraños mientras dormía.

– ¿R-r-ruiditos? – no recuerdo qué era lo que soñaba pero lo que insinúa no me agrada en absoluto.

– Lucy tiene sueños sucios – dice Happy, escondiéndose tras su pata.

– Cállate, gato – le respondo estampándolo en la pared de un golpe.

– Naaatsu, da miedo, Lucy es una pervertida que da miedo... dice acercándose a Natsu, huyendo de mí.

– Bueno, Happy ¿qué se le va a hacer? – responde con cara de resignación, recibiendo a Happy entre sus brazos. – Mejor nos vamos.

– ¡Aye, sir! – responde el gato mientras se encarama a la ventana sobre mi armario y la abre.

Me siento en la cama con los pies sobre la misma, con las rodillas a la altura de mi cara, viendo como Natsu se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana. Ambos se disponen a salir, con una agilidad envidiable. Happy sale volando mientras Natsu se queda detenido un momento y se vuelve hacia mí.

– ¿Oi, Luce, qué era lo que soñabas?

– No-no lo sé... ¿Por qué?

– Sonaba interesante – dice sonriéndose suavemente, con un leve sonrojo.

– Pervertido – le suelto esquivando su mirada y abrazando mis rodillas.

– Oye, la que lo estaba soñando eras tú... y no parecías enojada. – dijo divertido.

– Yo no controlo lo que sueño.

– Tranquila, todos los tienen... – ¿Espera, eso significa que él también? – ¡Happy, espérame! – dice gritando ventana afuera.

– ¡Apúrate, Natsu! – se escucha que responde Happy a lo lejos.

– ¡Hasta luego, Luce! – Dice antes de saltar a través de la ventana, dejándome congelada sobre la cama, intentando dilucidar qué fue ese intercambio tan extraño.

Si al menos recordara lo que estaba soñando creo que no estaría tan enojada, supongo, pero lo estoy, porque siento que fue una burla gratuita. Lo peor es que creo que tienen razón porque me siento incómodamente mojada entre las piernas.

¿Y por qué tengo que estarme cuestionando lo que pasa en mi habitación? ¡Esto es simple invasión de mi privacidad!

¿¡POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE VENIRSE A METER A MI CASA!?


	3. De sueños y otras especias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chicos, estaba muy insegura del contenido de este capítulo así que apenas lo leyó mi revisor oficial (mi pareja, pololo, novio, o como sea que le digan en otros lados) quise subirlo. Espero que les guste y el próximo ya está escrito así que lo subiré de improviso dentro de los próximos días**

 **Kisses para todos y... ¡A leer!**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 3: De sueños y otras especias**

El pequeño diálogo con Natsu del otro día, el de los sueños, aún me tiene un poco pasmada. Me gustaría preguntarle a Natsu qué cosas ha soñado, pero me daría vergüenza.

Sé que él tiende a ser bastante inocente pero también hay una parte más oculta... una que he alcanzado a vislumbrar sólo en ciertas ocasiones, y me da curiosidad.

Bueno, después de todo es un chico, como todos los demás y creo que como amiga tendía a olvidarme un poco de eso y ahora estoy más consciente de ello... me sonrojo de solo pensar en que me ha visto desnuda (en más de una ocasión), aunque claramente el contexto haya sido distinto. A decir verdad, también ha tocado más de la cuenta (a propósito y por casualidad)... tal vez no debería darle demasiadas vueltas a eso, o si no terminaré por deprimirme.

Tal vez debería olvidarme de todo el asunto...

– ¡Oi, Luce! – escucho una vocecita a mi espalda, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

– Na-natsu – estaba tan centrada en mi imaginación que olvidé que estaban aquí.

– ¿Cómo vas? – dice entusiasmado mirándome cocinar

– Bien, sólo falta agregar un poco de romero – digo revolviendo la salsa.

– Huele bien – dice alcanzando el frasco que acabo de dejar en la alacena.

– Sí, aparte del sabor le da buen aroma – me quedo pensándolo un momento y continúo – Bueno, tú has de saber más de eso que yo...

– Me gusta esto – dice abriendo el frasco para oler a la distancia – Oye, ahora que recuerdo ¿viste a Levy antes de que llegáramos?

– ¿Sí, por qué?

– Es que quería preguntarle algo y sentí su olor cuando llegamos.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es el de ella y no el de otra persona? – Siempre me lo pregunto.

– Cuando hay muchas personas juntas es difícil de distinguir, se mezcla todo pero llevo años junto a los del gremio y los diferencio fácilmente.

– Es increíble... puedes percibir muchas cosas con tu olfato.

– Sí, pero no siempre es agradable... – dice haciendo un mohín.

– Imagino que sí... no ha de ser agradable estar junto a los chicos después de entrenar – pienso en el olor a sudor y mi nariz se crispa en respuesta.

– No es agradable pero es esperable, es más difícil cuando es algo de improviso.

– Ya veo... – digo apagando la cocina y dejando reposar la salsa.

– La mayor parte del tiempo es normal... los hombres huelen a aromas secos, como a madera, cuero y especias, aunque unos menos desagradables que otros.

– ¿Y qué hay de las mujeres, olemos distinto?

– Las mujeres tienden a tener olores dulces, unas más frescas que otras, como Juvia que huele a algo dulce pero mojado. – dice dejando el frasco de vuelta en la alacena.

– ¿Mo-mojado? – Una sandía viene a mi cabeza rápidamente, es dulce pero mojada – ¿Cómo una fruta?

– Es más como una mezcla... como lima y jazmín… – suena a una mezcla extraña pero de alguna forma lo entiendo.

– Y... – la duda asalta mi cabeza pero no me atrevo a formularla.

Natsu se acerca a mí otro poco, poniéndome sumamente nerviosa.

– Tú hueles dulce – responde a mi pregunta sin formular – pero no un dulce empalagoso... – indica cerrando los ojos y acercándose directamente a mi cuello a olisquearme – Como a flores... – Puedo sentir su nariz hacer cosquillas en mi cuello, quitándome el aliento – Mmm... Un punto medio entre un lirio... y una azucena, puede ser. – dice finalmente, saliendo de su escondite en mi cuello sin alejarse de mí.

– ¿Acercarse a alguien para olerlo puede considerarse ofensivo, sabes?

– Pero yo sólo buscaba describirlo mejor... – dice volviendo a esconderse en la base de mi cuello – aunque la descripción nunca se acercaría lo suficiente. – Siento su nariz y su boca acariciando la piel de mi cuello y comienzo a preocuparme.

– Naa-natsu, Happy está en la otra habitación – le digo cuando siento el primero de sus besos posarse en mí.

– Ya lo sé – responde en un suspiro

– ¿No-no te incomoda? – pregunto sintiendo que en cualquier minuto mis piernas van a dejar de sostenerme.

– Trato de no pensar en eso...

Sus besos comienzan a ascender y siento su mano en mi cintura, atrayéndome a él. De pronto Happy ya no me importa y todo lo que queda es su toque y sus besos, avanzando lentamente por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca. Solo lleva allí un momento cuando se oye el grito desde la otra habitación.

– ¡Natsu! – llama Happy.

Natsu mira en esa dirección y se vuelve hacia mí nuevamente.

– Espera, iré a ver qué quiere.

Se aleja y recién entonces consigo soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Me apoyo en la cocina mientras le veo cruzar el umbral de la puerta y trato de recuperar mi ritmo cardíaco normal.

– Uno de estos días me va a matar de un ataque – suelto en un susurro, llevándome una mano al pecho.

– No era esa mi intención... – dice Natsu volviendo a entrar a la cocina.

Siento el color subir a mi cara por haber sido oída y sólo sigo mi impulso de golpearlo, tirando la cuchara con que estaba revolviendo hacia él. La esquiva con facilidad pero Happy no tiene la misma suerte.

– Happy, discúlpame.

– Eres mala, Lucy... – dice Happy.

– Al que apuntaba era a Natsu – le digo, enojada.

– ¿Y yo qué hice? – pregunta el referido.

– Ya-ya no-no importa... – digo volviéndome hacia la cocina.

– ¿Estabas enojada por lo del sueño del otro día? – dice Happy con tono pícaro haciendo que me paralice.

– ¿Qué-qué dices? ¿Por qué estaría enojada por eso?

– Porque estabas soñando con Na... – Apenas comienza a decirlo Natsu lo levanta del piso y cubre la boca de Happy, prácticamente ahogándolo.

Demasiado tarde, ya acabo de enterarme que estuve soñando con Natsu. Pero si ellos lo sabían...

– Ni siquiera yo sé lo que estaba soñando... – digo sintiendo la ira en mi interior refulgiendo – ¿Cu-cuánto tiempo e-estuvieron escuchándome antes de que despertara? – pregunto con una explosiva mezcla de rabia y vergüenza.

– Etto... yo... – Natsu parece sumamente sonrojado y baja la barbilla escondiéndola en su bufanda

Happy se mueve entre las manos de Natsu hasta liberar su boca, tomando aire en un fuerte jadeo, se revuelve hasta liberarse y sale volando fuera del alcance de Natsu para contestarme.

– Natsu ya estaba observando cuando desperté. – Debe esquivar las manos de Natsu en el aire, pero lo hace con facilidad, riéndose de nuestra reacción. – Pero pensé que estaban conversando porque dijiste su nombre – sigue escapando, hasta la otra habitación y ambos lo seguimos.

– Happy, eso es traición – dice Natsu molesto mientras Happy se ríe tras su pata.

– Así que... ¿te divertiste? – le digo a Natsu, tratando de parecer amenazante (el mismo tono me ha funcionado en otras ocasiones), haciendo que se olvide de Happy por un rato.

– L-lu-lucy... yo... sólo tenía curiosidad...

Entiendo que sienta curiosidad (yo también la tengo), pero no por eso me involucro en un aspecto tan íntimo de él... Dios, todo esto es muy vergonzoso.

Suspiro profundamente y los miro con severidad.

– Vayan a comer antes que se enfríe... yo necesito un baño. No quiero mirar a ninguno de ustedes a la cara ahora.

Siento la mirada de ambos encima hasta que me encierro en el baño. Comienzo a llenar la tina con el estómago revuelto, sinceramente ya no tengo deseos de comer después de esto.

Me devuelvo a mi pieza a buscar un pijama porque el enojo me hizo olvidarlo, pero cuando llego ahí escucho el murmullo enojado de Happy en la cocina y la respuesta aún más fuerte de Natsu.

– ¡Pe-pero yo no sueño esas cosas!

Mi curiosidad me gana y me acerco a escuchar.

– ¡No es cierto! – Dice Happy con seguridad – dormimos juntos hace años y... he escuchado cosas... – añade con aire sombrío – que preferiría no haber escuchado.

– ¿Y desde cuando sabes eso? – O sea que está reconociendo que es cierto...

– Hace años... pero antes solías tener más pesadillas que sueños como el de Lucy – Y allá se van de nuevo mis ganas de oír esta conversación... me aparto.

– Oye, sólo una vez he soñado con ella... – ¡O sea que no están hablando de lo del otro día!

– Pero fue gracioso que te cayeras de la hamaca cuando intentaste buscarla.

– ¿Y-y, por qué, si me viste, no me despertaste antes que cayera? – dice Natsu.

– No lo sé, pasó muy rápido... Desperté cuando la estabas llamando y luego ¡Pum! Al suelo.

Imagino la escena y me da risa. Aunque sigo sintiendo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que soñó ya no tengo que preguntarme si ha soñado conmigo.

Siento un movimiento brusco en la cocina y me doy cuenta de que he sido atrapada. Me doy la vuelta, caminando lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño. No me hace falta mirarlo, sé que es Natsu quien está mirándome desde la puerta de la cocina.

– Yo sólo tenía curiosidad – digo en sorna, caminando con pijama en mano rumbo a la tina.


	4. Cita en casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chicos, este capítulo lo tengo escrito hace semanas pero no estaba segura de cuando lanzarlo. Si algo les gusta o disgusta esta vez espero que me lo digan e intentaré responder por mensaje (aunque si veo que todos los comentarios y dudas apuntan a lo mismo les responderé en el comentario inicial del próximo capítulo). Por ahora eso es todo...**

 **¡A leer!**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 4: Cita en casa**

Lo de los sueños mereció sólo un par de bromas más de parte de Happy antes de agotarse, por fortuna. Pero, con todo más calmado pasé a una complicación distinta...

Ayer fue Viernes, lo que significaba que podía salir a solas con Natsu, pero a cada lugar que íbamos nos topábamos con alguien del gremio, y todos parecían interesados en lo que hacíamos y lo que no, así que le dije que volviéramos a mi apartamento y comiéramos algo juntos. Como todo lo que envuelve comida es de su agrado aceptó inmediatamente.

Una vez estuvimos a solas se enrareció el ambiente. Me pone nerviosa de una manera distinta nuestra cercanía cuando estamos solos, aunque nunca conseguimos estarlo por mucho tiempo. Excepto ayer... supongo que debí pensar en eso antes.

Se me acercó por la espalda mientras cocinaba y me sentí un poco intimidada así que intenté concentrarme en la comida. Le di a probar para que viese si estaba listo y pareció complacido con el resultado, dándome un pequeño beso en respuesta, lo que me tomó por sorpresa y solté la cuchara, que cayó a nuestros pies sonoramente. Ambos fuimos a recogerla y nos terminamos dando un cabezazo, pero sólo yo terminé encogida de dolor en el piso de la cocina.

Le pedí a él que apagase el fuego de la cocina mientras me recobraba y recuperaba la cuchara que ninguno de los dos levantó. Al final, me ayudó a levantarme del piso y terminó aplazando la comida para abrazarme. Se sentía bien estar acunada por su calor... él siempre es tan cálido.

Plantó un suave beso en el lugar donde se estrelló conmigo y luego otro más en mi boca, sólo que esta vez le di uno de vuelta y ahí fue donde empezó el problema. Sin nadie cerca, fue como echar leña al fuego... Me estrechó más cerca, apegándome a él y fui muy consciente de toda la piel que tenía al descubierto. Era simplemente un mal momento para llevar el vientre destapado, ambos, ya que podía sentir como mi piel se fundía sobre la suya. Sentía sus manos firmemente apoyadas en mi cintura y mi espalda, mientras las mías no sabían dónde dirigirse ya que mis brazos estaban descuidadamente sobre sus hombros y aún sostenía la cuchara. Finalmente dejé caer nuevamente la paleta y mis dedos encontraron cabida en su cabello, enredándose en él y ensortijándolo.

Reconozco que en estas cosas somos aún algo torpes, pero aprendemos rápido. Hace sólo una semana nuestros besos eran aún tímidos pero esto... no se comparaba con aquello.

Me asustó lo abrumadora que era la necesidad de sentirlo conmigo y el silencio del departamento, que parecía invitarnos a llenarlo con lo que fuera. Comencé a retroceder, por instinto, y él me siguió, como si un hechizo lo mantuviese prendado de mi boca, con los párpados bajos, sin soltarse del agarre en mi cintura. Choqué con la mesa, lo que me hizo sentir ligeramente atrapada, entre la madera y una de sus piernas, sutilmente adelantada entre las mías.

– Ya no deseo comer – Me dijo repentinamente, con la voz ronca y agitada, haciendo cosquillas en mis labios al hablar.

– ¿No tienes hambre? – Eso parecía imposible.

– No de comida. – La referencia me hizo desear no haber preguntado, ya que un escalofrío se coló en mi cuerpo.

– Entonces... ¿Qué... – no me dejó terminar la pregunta, besándome nuevamente, a pesar de que sólo deseaba preguntar qué era lo que deseaba.

Podía sentir claramente el retumbar en mi pecho y estaba segura de que él también lo oía. Pareció detectar mi inseguridad y me sostuvo la mirada, tomando una de mis manos para llevarla sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía igualmente fuerte y pareció hacerlo aún más cuando volvió a besarme. La palma de mi mano hormigueaba al sentirla pegada a su piel.

No conseguía pensar en nada. En nada excepto en él, en sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, en su corazón aleteando en su pecho al igual que el mío y en que, por alguna razón, instinto quizás, seguía empujándome suavemente hacia atrás, consiguiendo que su pierna se metiese aún más entre las mías y que la minifalda que traía se subiera.

Su beso se apartó de mis labios suavemente, comenzando a descender por mi mentón y delineando mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja. De vez en cuando le gusta probar a hacer cosas extrañas y, muchas veces termina enojándome (como cuando me dio una lamida de lleno en la mejilla y le dije que eso era lo que hacían los perros. Obviamente eso le cabreó, pero también a mí), pero no esta vez, cuando sentí su lengua deslizarse por el lóbulo de mi oreja e introducirse levemente dentro. Envió chispas a todos los lugares de mi cuerpo, al punto de que sentí la necesidad de utilizar una de mis manos para apoyarme en la mesa, a riesgo de desvanecerme.

Nunca pensé estar en semejante situación, no con Natsu, claramente.

Bajó por mi cuello, besándolo y sentí con claridad como empujaba nuevamente con su pierna entre las mías. Me acomodé, apoyándome sobre una mano para sentarme sobre la mesa, pensando que con ello evitaría que mi falda siguiera subiendo pero sin querer di espacio para que se posicionara directamente entre mis piernas.

Comprendí inmediatamente que aquello fue apresurado. Me vio a los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a tomar mi boca, mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior mientras me comprimía firmemente hacia él, al tiempo que empujaba con sus caderas, abriéndose paso hasta las mías.

Pude escuchar, vergonzosamente, como un jadeo salía de mi boca al sentir aquel contacto. Demasiado íntimo, demasiado rápido para mi gusto y, sin embargo, demasiado agradable como para frenarlo. Por primera vez lo notaba, entre mis piernas, la pulsante sensación del otro lado de la tela. Estaba excitado, me deseaba y... y mi interior se tensó.

Todo parecía precipitado, incorrecto, pero no me importaba, quería esa sensación, lo quería a él. El deseo, una vez agazapado en mi interior, salía ahora por mis poros.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, intentando aquietar mis inhibiciones, para disfrutarle sin culpa, pero un recuerdo intrusivo e indeseado me arruinó el momento... la mirada de Juvia, esa mirada de triunfo cuando me miró, cuando le vi al borde de un tocador, con las piernas alrededor de Gray, afirmada en uno de sus brazos mientras succionaba uno de sus dedos. Él gemía a ojos cerrados de pie frente a ella, con la cabeza levemente echada hacia atrás... era la posición... era demasiado parecida...

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, sintiendo que cualquier cosa que hiciera con Natsu en ése momento se hubiera contaminado de aquel recuerdo y eso no era justo con él. Me odié a mi misma por haber recordado eso y mucho más me odié por frenar a Natsu, pero lo necesitaba... necesitaba pararlo.

– Espera, Natsu... espera... – le dije deseando que mi tono no le asustara porque fue un tanto brusco.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos para mirarme, dándome a entender que no conseguí mi cometido.

– Sí... es sólo que... creo que estamos yendo muy rápido...

– Ya veo... – dijo disminuyendo la sujeción que tenía sobre mí y retirando sus caderas de las mías varios centímetros, haciéndome sentir una leve e incómoda brisa entre mis piernas – No, no... Creí que...

– Tranquilo... Sólo tomemos esto con calma... – Dije tratando de hacer que mi corazón se calmase, sin frutos, ya que aún latía desbocado.

Vi su rostro hacerse más sombrío, retirándose y rodeando lentamente la mesa para sentarse en una de las sillas a los costados, mientras yo me bajaba, poniéndome de vuelta sobre mis piernas, que se sentían aún vacilantes. Su expresión era la de un perro apaleado. Estaba tendido sobre la mesa, con las piernas más juntas de lo normal y la frente apoyada de lleno en la madera.

– Natsu, no te preocupes... – Le dije pensando que seguía preguntándose lo que había pasado.

– No es eso... – dijo bajándome de la nube – es sólo que esto va a doler... – dijo mirándome con una mueca entre chistosa y dolida.

Sólo entonces recordé que para los hombres puede ser un tanto doloroso quedarse con las ganas...

Tampoco podía hacer más... no era adecuado. Quiero decir, él jamás me hubiese perdonado estar pensando en otra cosa mientras estaba con él... menos si el recuerdo en cuestión envolvía a Gray de alguna forma. Dios, eso sí que desataría el infierno. Bueno, no es que haya recordado a Gray, no realmente... recordé a Juvia, aunque eso no me disculpa en absoluto.

Vi a Natsu sufrir un rato, quedándome a su lado en silencio, acariciando su cabello, viendo como las fibras rosas se movían al paso de mis dedos.

Cuando volvió a tener un aspecto normal y recuperó su apetito encendí nuevamente la cocina para calentar la comida y terminamos la velada como había planeado en un inicio, pero no me pude deshacer de aquella sensación de "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?". ¿Hasta qué punto hubiese estado dispuesta a llegar?

Ha pasado un día y aún no logro contestarme...


	5. Conversación entre chicas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chicos: No fue mi intención dejar de lado este fic, sólo que me des-coordiné con la frecuencia que debía subir los capítulos para que no revelase contenido del otro fic.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5: Conversación entre chicas.**

Estoy en Crocus, junto a varias de las chicas del gremio porque Yajima-san nos pidió ayuda con su nuevo local de 8island. Esta vez somos sólo mujeres así que ha sido un viaje distinto... más tranquilo... aunque se echa de menos el bullicio del gremio y claro, las voces y riñas de los chicos.

Llegamos anoche y hemos trabajado casi sin parar. Nos Levantamos muy temprano y estuvimos toda la tarde en ello así que estamos cansadas (Wendy apenas parece tenerse en pie), sin tiempo de recorrer la ciudad siquiera.

La posada en que nos estamos quedando no es de las mejores, pero tiene habitaciones compartidas de las graaandes, así que estamos divididas en dos piezas. Lisanna, Juvia, Kinana y Laki están en la otra habitación mientras que comparto la mía con Levy, Wendy y Erza.

Apagamos las luces apenas conseguimos estar todas en las camas pero yo no consigo dormir... si tan sólo pudiera conciliar el sueño, tal vez podría dejar de pensar.

Nos convocaron para esta misión el día domingo así que tuve sólo un día para pensar y me fui en medio de la confusión todavía. Y el estar junto a Juvia acá me hace difícil apartarme de lo que pasó con Natsu. No entiendo por qué siempre vuelvo a lo mismo ¿por qué lo recuerdo, por qué? Me perturba. A veces pienso que es sólo porque me siento identificada con ella o porque envidio lo desinhibida que ha sido Juvia con todo esto, pero ninguna de esas respuestas me parece plausible.

– ¿Lucy, estás dormida? – le oigo decir a Levy desde la cama a mi lado, sacándome momentáneamente de mis preocupaciones.

– No, no he podido dormir... – le contesto en un suspiro, volviéndome hacia ella.

– ¿Por qué? – Ríe suavemente – ¿Te da miedo soñar con Natsu? – ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Levy también lo sabe!? Debe haber sido Happy...

– Voy a matar a ese gato... – digo provocándole una risotada.

– Chicas, hablen más bajo – suelta Erza susurrando – Wendy está dormida.

– Lo sentimos – respondemos Levy y yo al unísono, imitando su volumen de voz.

Me siento en la cama, resignándome a que no pegaré pestaña por lo pronto. Levy y Erza se me unen, de manera espontánea.

– ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta Erza desde la cama de en frente. Supongo que el agobio se me nota más de lo que pensaba.

– No es nada... sólo... estoy preocupada por Natsu.

– ¿Es porque lo extrañas? – pregunta Levy con un dejo de travesura más que curiosidad.

– Sí... – contesto con un poco de vergüenza – pero no es por eso...

– ¿Acaso te hizo algo? – Pregunta Erza con voz amenazante, al punto que me da la impresión de que veo sus ojos refulgiendo de un rojo brillante en la oscuridad de la habitación.

– No, no me ha hecho nada... – Bueno, sí que hizo algo... bueno, no hizo, hicimos... pero... uy, esto es complicado.

– Tal vez ése sea el problema... – agrega Levy en tono pícaro.

– ¡Le-Levy! – reclamo subiendo la voz sin querer.

– ¿Qué? – Dice sonriendo – a mí me parece normal ¿No lo crees, Erza?

La aludida pelirroja se ve sorprendida y nerviosa... para su suerte, la luz está apagada y no se notará si se sonroja.

– Etto... los novios-novios, emm... – dice balbuceando un poco pero sin responder realmente.

– No te preocupes, Erza, no tienes por qué responder...– dice Levy con un tono de condescendencia, desatando un suspiro de alivio de parte de nuestra pelirroja. – aunque es cierto que esa es mi opinión. Pero bueno, Lucy, – dice mirándome nuevamente – al menos tú tienes la posibilidad de decidir si quieres o no hacer algo... Otras no tenemos esa suerte. Con tantas parejas alrededor yo he comenzado a sentirme sola... – dice Levy como amurrada.

– ¿Por eso pasas tanto tiempo junto a Gajeel últimamente? – pregunto en sorna.

– ¡Lu-chan! – grita en respuesta.

– Shhhhhhhhh, bajen la voz. – Dice Erza susurrando.

Vemos a Wendy revolverse en la cama ante el ruido, pero no parece despertar. El suspiro de alivio es general en la habitación.

– Bueno, tienes bastante de dónde elegir... – le suelto en un susurro a mi amiga – está Jet, Droy y... Gajeel, claro...

– Ca-cállate... – Me dice Levy – No-no son así las cosas... – y más titubeos que no entiendo.

Un suspiro de Erza me llama la atención.

– Tienen suerte... – es sólo un murmullo, pero lo suficiente como para que lo oiga... creo que Levy no se percata de ello encerrada en su propio dilema.

– Bu-bueno, ya está bien con el tema... – Le digo a Levy haciéndome la aburrida.

– No, está bien tener a alguien... – suelta Erza con un dejo de nostalgia. – tienen que buscar a alguien que las haga felices.

– Tú también deberías... – dice Levy en un murmullo.

– Tal vez... quizás algún día... – contesta

– Vamos, Erza, eres hermosa, cualquier hombre sería afortunado de estar contigo. – vuelve a animarla Levy.

– Pero no creo que Erza quiera estar con "cualquier hombre" – les digo haciendo todo el énfasis que puedo en esas palabras porque, vamos, es demasiado obvio en quién está pensando al decir "algún día"... supongo que ella siempre va a esperarlo.

– ¡Lu-lucy! – dice subiendo el tono en respuesta con sorpresa.

Un miedo primitivo me dice que no está bien hacer enojar a Erza así que trato de remediar mis palabras tan pronto como puedo.

– Tranquila, no intento molestarte... – le indico negando con mis manos y me acomodo en la cama, abrazando mis rodillas contra mí antes de seguir – es sólo que... pienso que debes encontrar alguien con quien realmente quieras estar... alguien adecuado para ti.

– ¿Cómo Natsu para ti? – pregunta Levy

– Su-supongo que sí... – digo escondiendo mi cara en mis rodillas.

– Me alegro... Natsu es un buen chico – Dice Erza mirando a la distancia. – y parecen felices juntos.

– S-s-sí...

Supongo que es cierto... No importa que tengamos dificultades, Natsu y yo podemos salir de ellas JUNTOS.

– Tal vez tendrías aún más suerte si hubieras pedido el traje de 8island como Juvia... – dice Levy casi cantando.

– ¿Juvia pidió el uniforme de 8island? – pregunta Erza con curiosidad.

– Supe que le pidió a Yajima-san que le dejase el traje de camarera de regalo.

– ¿Por qué haría eso? – Pregunto genuinamente.

– Ya sabes, por Gray – insinúa Levy alzando las cejas un par de veces – de seguro le tiene una sorpresa.

Eso trajo nuevamente recuerdos de lo que vi en la fiesta. ¿Dios, por qué? Esta situación es desagradable... No debí preguntar...

– ¿A-a los chicos realmente les gustan esas cosas? – pregunto a ambas, volviendo a esconder mi cara en mis rodillas.

– S-sí... pensé que lo sabrías, tú siempre te estás vistiendo con ese tipo de cosas. – responde Levy

– ¡No lo hago porque quiero! – Digo gritando nuevamente sin notarlo.

– Shhhhhhhhhhhhh – me hacen callar ambas y me cubro la boca al darme cuenta de que he gritado.

– ¿Chi-chicas? – dice Wendy removiéndose y sentándose en la cama con lentitud mientras aún abraza a Charle, que parece un peluche más que una exceed.

Había olvidado a Charle... al parecer las chicas también porque la cara de ellas es épica.

– Desvergonzadas – indica Charle volviéndose con un desprecio.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es de mañana? Aún está oscuro... – dice Wendy restregando uno de sus ojos con la mano.

No cabe duda de que es una niña todavía... y hacia donde iba la conversación de recién no es apto para ella, ni para Charle, después de todo.

– Tranquila, Wendy, vuelve a dormir... – Dice Erza, como toda una madre preocupada. – Es de noche aún.

– Pe-pero – cubre su boca, interrumpida por un bostezo – ustedes están despiertas...

– Tranquila, sólo estábamos conversando.

– ¿De qué? – pregunta interesada.

– De nada importante... – decimos las tres en conjunto mientras Charle nos mira feo.

– Deberías intentar volver a dormir, Wendy – le dice Charle, mientras Wendy intenta rebatir pero es interrumpida por otro bostezo que le quita las ganas.

– Sí... – termina por decir la pequeña peliazul, acomodándose en la cama nuevamente.

Charle nos mira feo una vez más y se acomoda junto a ella.

– Quizás nosotras también deberíamos intentar volver a dormir – les digo acostándome en la cama y viendo como mis compañeras siguen mí ejemplo.

Estoy un poco más tranquila con la conversación con las chicas, como si me hubiesen devuelto la confianza en que puedo superar las dificultades con Natsu pero, aunque lo intento por bastante rato, sigo sin poder dormir... Ahora, más que en lo de la fiesta, pienso en la cantidad de disfraces que me ha tocado vestir desde que estoy en el gremio... han sido bastantes pero, ahora que lo reflexiono bien hay uno que Natsu guarda en su casa, el de Maid, el que usé en nuestra primera misión juntos. No está bien pensar mal de Natsu pero ¿por qué aún lo guarda? ¿Es realmente porque es un recuerdo de la misión o...? ¡No, me niego a pensar que haya otra razón!

¿Có-cómo podría reaccionar Natsu si llegase a mostrárselos ahora e-en privado? ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No debería pensar en esas cosas!

No sé cómo consigo dormirme pero lo siguiente que sé es que despierto apretadamente abrazada a una almohada, con brazos y piernas. Nadie me dice nada así que supongo que he sido silenciosa, a pesar de que recuerdo retazos del sueño y no son nada inocentes. Natsu pasando suavemente sobre mi piel mi propia cola de gato (del traje que usé para la misión de la señora Hilda en Fairy Hills), haciéndome cosquillas, luego una imagen de él tomando una de las amarras delanteras entre sus dedos y quemándolas y luego... neblina... la nada misma... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta tortura? Cómo si no fuera suficiente con lo que pasó el otro día en mi casa ahora mi imaginación me trae imágenes nuevas y sugerentes con las cuales sufrir... no es justo.

Intento calmarme y entierro la cara en la almohada entre mis brazos, intentando apartar las imágenes, y las sensaciones que me traen, para volver en mí.

– ¿Lu-chan, estás bien? – pregunta Levy a mi costado, haciendo que recuerde que no estoy sola en la habitación.

Levy está terminando de vestirse y no hay nadie más en la habitación (Seguramente Erza, Wendy y Charle se han ido a bañar). Sólo restamos Levy y yo.

– E-e-e-estoy bien... sólo intento recordar lo que soñé... – digo tímidamente.

– ¿Estuviste soñando algo interesante? – pregunta con su mueca de picardía.

– N-no lo sé... sólo recuerdo partes...

– Mmmm... – Parece pensativa – supongo que aún tienes resentimientos con Happy...

– ¿Happy?

– Sí, te escuché decir "gato" hace unas horas...

– ¿Ga-gato? – Me siento roja al escuchar eso pero intento desviar la atención – Sí, debe ser eso... creo que vi a Happy en mi sueño...

– Ya veo... – responde suspicaz – No le des muchas vueltas, después de todo nadie controla lo que sueña...

– Ci-cierto...

Espero a que Levy salga de la habitación antes de soltar el aire nuevamente porque simplemente se me atascó el de los pulmones. ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir con estas cosas? ¡Ya me quiero ir a casaaaa...!

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, aunque estuvo tranquilito. Pero deben prepararse para el siguiente porque creo que es uno de los mejores que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **Cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**


	6. Nuevamente viernes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Les dejo una nueva entrega del fic.**

 **A mí me gustó mucho hacer** **este capítulo y siento que en realidad quedó bien así que...** **Espero que lo disfruten...**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **CAPÍTULO 6: Nuevamente viernes.**

Una semana... aún estoy insegura, pero me atreví a invitarlo nuevamente a pasar el rato en mi casa. Ya no intenté hacer planes fuera, como la vez anterior, a pesar de que los ánimos se han ido calmando en el gremio con respecto a nosotros.

No sirvo para esperar personas... me pone ansiosa. Estuve fuera gran parte de la semana, y llegamos ayer en la mañana de Crocus así que casi no he visto a Natsu. Y reconozco que esperé con ansias este momento...

Los recuerdos de la fiesta han ido en disminución, a pesar de que ver a Gray ayer a punto de darle un beso a Juvia no ayudó en mucho (puede ser mi amigo pero a veces me irrita que el tipo no tenga límites de lo que puede o no hacer en público).

Está bien, limpié el departamento, tengo comida de sobra, huelo bien, me veo bien (aunque he cambiado mi peinado y ropa al menos unas cinco veces) y estoy nerviosa. Tal vez no debí exagerar tanto, después de todo sólo pasaremos el rato en mi casa... pero no pude evitar querer estar bonita para él... quería que todo fuese agradable, aunque él no llegue a apreciarlo o no le importe.

He repasado el mismo camino varias veces, a paso ligero, a riesgo de hacer un surco en el piso, esperándolo...

¿Por qué no llega? La tarde ya está terminando y amenaza la noche...

Oigo algo. Cuando vuelvo la cabeza hacia la ventana al costado de la cama veo una magullada cara sonriente asomándose.

– ¿Natsu, estás bien? – pregunto mirando un pequeño chichón en su cabeza y muescas en varios lados de la cara y brazos.

– Oi, Luce – dice encaramado a la ventana – ¿Esto? No es nada – responde con una abultada sonrisa – Sólo que Erza llegó en medio de una pelea.

Era de esperarse. Huele a sudor y alcohol, típico del gremio, sea porque estuviste peleando allí o bebiendo allí, o ambas.

– No tienes remedio... – Así lo conocí y así me gustó así que no tengo derecho a ser quisquillosa – Bueno, entra.

Le veo entrar ágilmente, llegando de un salto al suelo, sin tocar la cama siquiera. Preferiría que usara la puerta pero sé que no lo hará.

– Pensaba que estaríamos tranquilos, pero supongo que tendrás que darte un baño primero porque tienes yeso en el pelo – creo que realmente se trajo parte del gremio encima – ¿rompieron una pared?

– No seas aburrida, Luce. Erza ya nos regañó el día de hoy. – dice con una mueca.

– Está bien, pero lo del baño lo decía en serio. – Natsu parece tragar duramente antes de asentir y hacerme caso.

Ya sabe dónde están las toallas así que sólo le digo que deje su ropa en la entrada antes de meterse al agua, para lavársela mientras está en la tina. No parece complacido con todo esto pero lo hace de todos modos.

A veces pienso que parezco más su madre que su novia. Espero que eso no se perpetúe en el tiempo.

Le doy 10 minutos antes de anunciarme y entrar en el baño. Está sentado en la tina y parece distraído mirando al techo. Tomo su ropa, cerca de la entrada, y me la llevo en silencio hasta el lavadero, pero parece tan inadecuado que esté lavando ropa en la pinta que llevo hoy. Este vestido rojo me hace ver bonita... lo suficiente como para que cualquiera se sienta tentado a mirarme y, sin embargo, Natsu no parece haberlo hecho...

Terminaré mojándolo si lavo con él, así que doy un largo suspiro y voy a mi habitación por un rápido cambio de ropa, para ponerme algo más ad-hoc a la situación.

Falta que lave sólo su bufanda cuando escucho que se abre la puerta del baño y que los pasos de Natsu se alejan.

– ¿Y el vestido rojo? – me pregunta desde la habitación.

– Está en un cajón – le digo con desgano.

– ¿Por qué? Te veías bien... – Su comentario me agrada pero me siento demasiado cansada como para sonreír por él.

– No quise mojarlo así que me puse esto – digo mirando la camiseta y pantalones cortos que traigo puestos.

– No importa, también me gusta – dice convencido.

Termino con su bufanda y dejo colgado todo en el tendedero. Voy a la habitación y lo veo echado hacia atrás sobre mi cama, con los brazos haciendo de almohada y cubierto sólo con la toalla. Si se acerca al tendedero puede secar su ropa más rápido, es un hecho, sin embargo no se levanta.

Había muchas cualidades en la lista de cosas que me gustaban de él, sin embargo ahora no podía pensar en otras... las marcadas líneas de su cuerpo, delineadas por la menguante luz del exterior no me hacen fácil tenerlo aquí y... se ve bien sobre mi cama... da ganas de tenerlo allí más seguido. Cierro mis ojos un momento para apartar ese tipo de pensamientos de mi cabeza pero los abro para seguir acercándome.

Sus ojos están cerrados y su respiración es continua y tranquila.

¿Se habrá dormido?

Me inclino en la cama a su lado, para verle más de cerca y asegurarme.

¿Despertarle con un beso si se ha dormido sería lindo no? He leído eso en libros y siempre me ha parecido romántico así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Apoyo mis labios en los suyos y abre su boca en un jadeo.

– No es justo, Lucy... – dice abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, mirándome con los párpados bajos y atrayéndome hacia él, dejándome apoyada encima suyo. – estoy intentando calmarme...

– ¿Ca-calmarte? – con suerte termino mi frase antes de ser llevada nuevamente hasta sus labios.

Pero este no es un delicado beso como el anterior... no, en lo absoluto...

– Me cuesta mantenerme calmado estando a solas contigo – Indica con un tono que me eriza la piel.

Está siendo descaradamente sincero y, lejos de molestarme, produce en mí una serie de escalofríos que nada tienen que ver con la temperatura del cuarto. Acaricia suavemente mi espalda mientras muerde mi boca y siento como mi cuerpo se relaja sobre el suyo, aunque tiemblo por los nervios y mi respiración se acelera.

Ay, no, ay, no, no-no-no... Esto no está bien... trae muy poco encima y... bueno, sería imposible mantener la mente limpia ante esto.

Sus manos bajan hasta la cinturilla de mi pantalón y se detiene, con manos inseguras, apartando su boca de la mía y me mira antes de bajar de golpe sus manos, estrujando a su paso y apegándome a él.

Y ésa es mi señal... esto se me está yendo de las manos.

– Po-po-por-favoor... pa-para... – le digo sin poder parar de temblar.

Me mira y veo la culpa filtrarse en sus ojos.

– Lo siento... – dice tirando su cabeza de golpe hacia atrás y apartando las manos de mí, dejándolas caer pesadamente sobre la cama. – me dejé llevar.

Eso basta para que sea yo la que se siente culpable. Soy yo la que se acercó a besarlo sobre la cama... ¡Aunque yo no buscaba esto!

Me acomodo a su lado en la cama con la cabeza hecha un mar de confusión.

– E-está bien... es sólo que... – Dios, ni siquiera puedo hablar bien, es como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

– ¿Qué pasa, Luce? – dice volviéndose de lado para mirarme.

– Te-tengo miedo... nunca me había sentido así...

– No quiero que me tengas miedo... – dice desanimado.

– No... No es eso... No te tengo miedo a ti... – un suspiro se cuela entre mis labios y llevo las manos a mi cara por la vergüenza – te-tengo miedo de lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.

Espío a través de mis dedos y lo veo crispar una de sus cejas... no entendió a lo que me refiero. Bueno, supongo que tengo que ser aún más explícita.

– Me-me gusta esto, pero... no sé si puedo detenerme... – cubro completamente mis ojos con las manos y me fuerzo a terminar la frase – no estoy acostumbrada al deseo...

– Soy yo... – me dice quitando mis manos de su refugio en mi cara, y aprisionándolas entre las suyas, obligándome a mirarle – nunca iría más lejos que lo que tú quieras...

– Pe-pero no sé lo que quiero... – digo acercando mi cara a su cuello, evitando su mirada.

– Yo tampoco sé lo que me pasa... todo esto es nuevo... pero, eres tú... – dice tomando mi mejilla, alentándome a mirarle nuevamente – y confío en ti...

– Lo sé... yo también confío en ti, Natsu.

Le doy un suave beso en los labios y nos acomodamos sobre la cama para que me abrace mientras intento aclarar mi cabeza. Mi aliento se mezcla con el suyo en la cercanía y más que calmarme comienzo a perder la calma. Mis manos, atrapadas entre nuestros cuerpos dan directamente en su pecho y siento como su corazón sigue acelerado, retumbando bajo mis dedos. Su boca se siente tan bien sobre la mía... Le sigo besando y prontamente me deja la cordura.

Ha sido muy sincero respecto a lo que le ocurre conmigo y confía en que sabremos manejar todo esto... y siento que no puedo responderle con menos que eso.

Le veo asombrado bajo mío cuando me siento a horcajadas sobre él... pero es que no puedo dejar que el miedo me quite la oportunidad de disfrutar de él, de esta parte de mi relación con él. Sé que el color se me ha subido a la cara pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarme llevar por la vergüenza. Me inclino para besarle, esta vez de forma apasionada. Se ve que no lo comprende pero no me niega el beso y su cuerpo me responde igualmente.

Lleva una de sus manos a mi nuca y otra a mi cintura, antes de sentarse en la cama, llevándome con él. Sigue besándome, acariciando mi espalda mientras mis manos se sujetan de sus hombros. No sé qué es lo que quiero pero mi cuerpo parece saberlo mejor que yo, así que lo dejo hacer su trabajo sin intervenir. Remuevo lenta y suavemente mis caderas sobre él, escuchando un pequeño gruñido en respuesta, lo que parece darle aún más ánimos porque se abre paso por debajo de mi camiseta.

– Dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo – digo volviendo a besarle, sintiéndome atrapada por la sensación del roce de nuestros cuerpos.

– Podemos parar... – indica bajando con sus labios por mi cuello – cuando quieras...

Bueno, no quiero... no quiero. Recién estoy comenzando a disfrutar de esta sensación y no quiero dejarla ir.

Siento como se encuentra, duramente apegado a mí mientras intento mantener un ritmo constante con mis caderas.

Mis manos encuentran camino en su espalda, sintiendo la piel suave y tensa sobre su musculatura, en tanto una de las suyas vuelve a la cinturilla de mi pantalón y empuja mis caderas contra las suyas, acompañando mis movimientos, mientras que la otra se mueve peligrosamente cerca de uno de mis pechos. Mantiene su mano cerca, a un costado, como si no se atreviese a intentar tocarlo. Acerca el pulgar por el costado y no puedo evitar jadear en respuesta, lo que parece darle el impulso final para tocarlo. Mueve su mano pesadamente sobre él, sosteniéndolo, poniéndome la carne de gallina. Me besa en la base del cuello, succionando la piel mientras acaricia mi pecho, haciéndome salir un quejido que intento atrapar entre mis labios, sin conseguirlo cuando traza mi pezón con su pulgar.

– Me encanta ese sonido – dice de forma sincera... demasiado sincera.

Sigue besando mi cuello en distintas partes, mordiendo ocasionalmente mi piel y me impulsa con su otra mano a aumentar el ritmo con el que me muevo, haciéndome sentir cada vez más mojada. Si seguimos a este paso...

Mi curso de pensamiento es interrumpido por un suave quejido de parte de Natsu. Respira en mi cuello pesadamente y me comprime aún más contra él, ahora con ambas manos. Vuelve a atrapar mi boca y me besa con desesperación.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos así pero casi no hay luz en la habitación y el silencio amplifica el sonido de nuestra respiración, haciendo que parezca que han pasado horas.

Sé lo que se supone que es un orgasmo pero nunca he tenido uno... me incomoda la idea de que Natsu me oiga gemir, pero hasta ahora mis sonidos sólo han hecho que se excite más así que supongo que tendré que lidiar con la vergüenza luego.

Me siento muy envuelta en todas las sensaciones que me brinda, entre sus caricias y besos, y el provocativo roce de nuestros cuerpos. Cuando, repentinamente, siento una corriente eléctrica esparciéndose por mi cuerpo, muy distinta a todo lo que conozco pero, Dios... No sé de mí, no sé de nada hasta que oigo su voz.

– Du-duele – dice con un solo ojo abierto y una mueca extraña.

Miro hacia donde apunta con su mirada y veo que las uñas de una de mis manos están enterradas en su hombro.

– Lo-lo siento, Natsu... no-no me di cuenta... – digo soltando mi agarre.

Le doy varios besos rápidos a modo de disculpa y le abrazo intentando calmarme. Noto que entre mis piernas aún se encuentra excitado y entiendo que sólo yo he logrado llegar al orgasmo... considerándolo injusto. Recuerdo la semana pasada cuando sufrió sentado a la mesa y me doy cuenta de que no quiero que eso ocurra de nuevo.

Reúno mi valor restante y me acomodo sobre él, dejando un poco de espacio entre mis piernas y llevo una de mis manos debajo de la toalla -cuyo nudo se ha deshecho por la fricción- hasta topar con su erección.

– Lu-lucy, no... – un leve gruñido escapa de sus labios cuando le tomo y comienzo a mover mi mano suave y firmemente sobre él.

Siempre me pregunté cómo sería... es más suave de lo que pensé pero se siente muy firme en mi mano, húmedo y resbaloso. Tomo un ritmo rápido, recorriéndolo de la base a la punta, viendo como a Natsu se le entrecorta la respiración.

Repentinamente toma mi muñeca y trata de apartarla, pero sin suficiente firmeza.

– Lucy, para, pa...agh... – Ya es tarde... Cierra sus ojos y veo como se estremece bajo mi toque, con una expresión de placer que no esperaba que me agradase.

No me detengo hasta que siento que deja de mojar mi mano y vuelve a abrir los ojos lentamente.

– No esperaba eso – dice cansadamente.

Aparto mi mano, sintiéndola extrañamente mojada... tiene una textura extraña... bueno, me preguntaba cómo sería y ahora lo sé.

Le beso y apoyo mi mano mojada sobre la toalla, por sobre su pierna.

– Y te debo una toalla – dice pegado a mis labios.

– No importa... tonto...

Se recuesta en la cama, conmigo aún encima y nos abrazamos, cómplices, intentando aquietar las llamas encendidas aún en nuestro interior.


	7. Un lugar muy especial

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este capítulo debería haber podido terminarlo para el día viernes que pasó pero tuve dificultades para escribirlo y que fuese revisado por quien siempre me los lee antes de subirlo (mi editor particular), así que recién hoy pude tenerlo listo.**

 **Espero tener el próximo para el día Viernes, aunque esta vez no prometeré nada... los siguientes deberían ser más seguidos para acomodarse al ritmo de la otra historia de aquí en adelante así que tendré mucho trabajo por delante.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten...**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Capítulo 7: Un lugar muy especial**

Bueno, ha sido una semana un poco... encendida...

Desde el viernes pasado que Natsu pasa más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya (no es que eso sea una novedad, pero sí lo es el que ahora no trae a Happy).

Hemos estado en lo que podríamos decir que es una etapa de exploración... probando nuestros límites, aunque hasta ahora jamás nos hemos quitado la ropa. Pero si se siente así de bien con la ropa puesta no quiero imaginar cómo sería sin ella encima... y es que su piel, su tacto, me descontrola.

Creo que estoy empezando a entender mejor lo de Gray y Juvia… Si ellos en la fiesta sintieron la mitad de lo que siento cada vez que estoy con Natsu puedo comprender por qué no pensaron en otra cosa que tener las manos uno encima del otro. De hecho, hablando de eso, el miércoles después de que fuimos a ver a Gray a su casa, Natsu se comportó de manera muy extraña y dijo que parecía que Gray estaba ocupado, aunque su expresión sombría hacía parecer que algo malo pasaba. Después de ello se fue con Happy a pescar así que no pude preguntarle más a fondo. Y ayer llegó extrañamente animado a mi casa, inclusive un poco demandante, aunque por alguna razón, quería que me mantuviese en silencio.

Aún puedo sentir el dolor sordo en mis muslos en el lugar donde se apoyaron sus caderas, pero es un dolor un tanto agradable de sentir... me pregunto si será parecido cuando realmente lleguemos a... no debería pensar en ello... sólo llevamos un par de semanas juntos y es demasiado pronto para pensar en sexo.

No hemos salido de Magnolia en los últimos días y el no hacer misiones me tiene en la bancarrota, aunque no cambiaría en nada lo ocurrido en esta última semana, pero hoy quisiera hacer algo distinto así que le pedí a Natsu que fuésemos a algún lugar juntos.

Se supone que nos juntaremos en el gran árbol del parque sur esta tarde y saldremos a pasear por Magnolia... no tenemos muchos gustos en común como para llevarlo a algún lugar que me interese visitar pero definitivamente me divierto con él y supongo que podemos improvisar sobre la marcha. Sólo espero que esta vez no demore tanto en llegar como la vez anterior.

He desempolvado mi vestido rojo nuevamente, dado que Natsu dijo la última vez que le había gustado... aunque no sentí que me mirase mucho en esa ocasión y me gustaríae que esta vez en realidad me mirase.

Son más de las seis cuando veo a Natsu acompañado de Happy acercarse por un extremo del parque... no es justo que haya traído a Happy, se supone que este es mí día para estar con él, Happy ya tuvo el suyo el día miércoles.

– Hola, Lucy

– ¡Aye, sir!

Saludan animadamente, sin notar mi evidente enojo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Lucy?

– No pasa nada – digo volviéndome indignada.

– Bueno, entonces, vamos – dice Natsu ofreciéndome su mano.

Estoy enojada, realmente enojada, pero no quiero desaprovechar mi tarde amurrada... Doy un largo suspiro y me resigno a que seamos nuevamente tres, dándole la mano a Natsu.

Paseamos lentamente por los alrededores, viendo como la ola de calor que ha habido últimamente ha afectado la vegetación, secando prematuramente las hojas, que crean una alfombra crujiente a nuestros pies, resonando paso a paso mientras caminamos por el parque.

Puedo estar enojada, pero me tranquiliza estar de su mano y hacer cosas normales de pareja con él... quizás podría acostumbrarme a esto. La verdad es que siento que no me puedo enojar con él.

Apenas hemos salido del parque cuando Happy se aparta un poco y se despide.

– ¿Entonces Happy no iba a acompañarnos? – pregunto con curiosidad.

– ¿Querías que viniese? – Dice frenando para mirarme de frente.

Me desagrada que me respondan preguntas con más preguntas pero no sé cómo responder... me agrada Happy y nunca los apartaría pero... me gusta tener a Natsu sólo para mí.

– No es eso... es solo que, como llegaste con él...

– Happy sólo quiso acompañarme un rato porque no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos esta semana, pero él sabe que los viernes son nuestros. – dice acercándose a besarme.

Es la primera vez que hace algo como eso en público... pero eso no evita que me produzca un cosquilleo en la parte baja del abdomen. Es lento y suave y definitivamente muy cálido.

Nos apartamos lentamente y nos quedamos viendo unos segundos antes de volver a tomarnos de la mano y volver a nuestra senda.

Recorremos calle tras calle, dejando muy atrás el comercio y los canales propios del centro, con sus reflejos naranjas del atardecer en el agua y su bullicio sin fin. No sé si él tendrá alguna ruta en mente, pero yo no la tengo. Lo único que estoy lamentando es haberme puesto los zapatos que llevo, cuyo taco ya no es tan funcional como antes, pero definitivamente el vestido no se luciría sin los zapatos apropiados. Aunque Natsu no ha dicho nada al respecto... Tal vez debería dejar de esperar que algo como eso le llame la atención.

Cuando comienzo a vislumbrar a lo lejos el bosque del este empiezo a cuestionarme si habrá sido una buena idea lo de ir de paseo.

– ¿Natsu, dónde vamos?

– Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

¿Un lugar que quiere mostrarme?

Bueno, eso no lo hubiese imaginado.

Mis pies resienten el cambio de paisaje cuando comenzamos a adentrarnos en el bosque, pero confío en que Natsu sabe el camino lo suficientemente bien como para guiarme así que lo sigo, dejándolo ir por delante.

Los tupidos árboles mantienen este lugar en fresca sombra, dejando pasar suaves rayos de luz que cada vez son más azulados.

Llevamos un buen trecho de caminata cuando algo me hace tropezar y termino enterrada en la espalda de Natsu quien, por suerte, mantiene bien el equilibrio y me sujeta a tiempo para no terminar en el piso. Lamentablemente mi zapato no tiene la misma suerte, ya que se ha roto el tacón con el tropiezo.

Miro los restos de mi zapato con tristeza y cansancio antes de tirarlo por ahí y quitarme su contraparte que ya de nada me sirve conservar. La tibia tierra y las piedras me dan la bienvenida por sólo un momento antes de que Natsu me tome en brazos para llevarme. La tela del vestido es ajustada como un guante, lo que me permite sentir las manos de Natsu en todo su esplendor, poniéndome nerviosa ante su tacto.

– Natsu, no es necesario que...

– Está bien, ya estamos cerca – indica con seriedad.

Avanza conmigo un largo trecho más antes de que lleguemos a un claro en medio del bosque. La hierba alta, dejando lentamente su verdor, conserva aún unas pequeñas flores tardías de color blanco que relucen ante la luz azulosa de los primeros destellos del anochecer. Visto de esta manera se ve un poco frío y solitario pero sin duda hermoso.

Me ayuda a ponerme sobre mis propios pies, deslizando sus manos por la tela con suavidad para luego apartarse lentamente, dándome la espalda.

– Solía venir aquí de niño – comienza a decir repentinamente – cuando llevaba poco tiempo en el gremio y aún no me acostumbraba a estar solo. Echaba de menos a mi padre y, por alguna razón, llegué aquí mientras corría después de haber discutido con alguno de los chicos...– Siento que casi puedo verle, de niño, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque hasta llegar aquí – Recuerdo haberme desplomado en el piso y haberle gritado al cielo para que me escuchara.

– Natsu...

– Pero no importa qué, siempre termino volviendo aquí. Me trae recuerdos de Igneel. Es como si aquí pudiese sentirlo más cerca.

No entiendo bien por qué ha decidido traerme aquí pero su relato suena triste... aunque ya no tiene por qué sentirse así de solo nunca más. Ya no es el niño que quedó solo tras la desaparición de su dragón, es Natsu, de Fairy Tail, tiene a Happy, y al gremio y... y también a mí.

– ¿Natsu, por qué querías mostrarme este lugar?

– Porque, este sigue siendo el lugar donde vengo a hablar con Igneel, aunque no pueda escucharme.

No sé si llorar o alegrarme, porque su expresión es tan alegre y tranquila que no sé cómo reaccionar, me desconcierta.

Por un momento me da la espalda y se sienta en el piso, como si estuviese meditando. La luz de la luna da de lleno en él, haciendo palidecer su bufanda hasta hacerla ver blanca. Vuelve sus ojos al cielo y lo veo tomar aire.

– ¡Hey! ¡Igneel! – hace una pausa larga antes de mirarme y volver a mirar al cielo – He venido con alguien.

Siento como si estuviese irrumpiendo en un espacio muy, demasiado, personal en este momento y eso me abruma.

– Ella es Lucy – dice mirándome y esperando, como si quisiera que me presentase así que decido seguirle el juego.

– E-e-encantada – Eso fue lamentable, pero Natsu continúa, volviéndose una vez más hacia el cielo.

– Quería que mi padre conociera a mi novia.

Así que por eso estoy aquí...

– Lo extraño, sabes – dice mirándome una vez más, pero esta vez con un tinte más triste. No es algo que pueda dejar pasar así que me acerco y le abrazo por la espalda. Ya no me mira, tiene la vista perdida en algún punto en el horizonte frente a él. – Una vez me dijo que sabría cuando estuviese enamorado, pero no es tan fácil... me hubiese gustado su ayuda.

Supongo que ya lo sabía, pero escuchárselo lo hace más real, más brillante, incandescente. No sé en qué momento comencé a llorar pero sé que también estoy sonriendo.

– ¿Lucy, estás bien? – pregunta cuando lo abrazo con más fuerza, hundiendo mi cara en su hombro.

– Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que nunca me habías dicho lo que sientes por mí.

– ¿No? – dice mirándome, como si intentase hacer memoria. – Pero, no llores, Lucy, lo diré más seguido.

– Tranquilo, estoy bien, estoy contenta... Me gustó haberlo escuchado y también me gustó haber venido aquí.

– Me gustaría que conocieras al verdadero Igneel.

– A mí también me gustaría conocerlo.

Su sonrisa es tan linda... quisiera verla a diario, a cada momento. Y supongo que ha llegado el momento de que yo también lo diga.

– Te amo, Natsu. – Digo pausada y suavemente a su oído.

– Lo sé – okay, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.

– ¿Que-que-lo sabes?

– Sí, lo sé. Sé que sentimos lo mismo. – dice mirándome de reojo.

– Idiota... – le digo con cariño.

– Creo que es tarde... ¿quieres ir a algún otro lugar? – pregunta casualmente.

– No lo creo... sólo vamos a casa. – indico sintiendo mis pies cansados – Además, no tengo zapatos como para que sigamos caminando por ahí.

– Entonces te cargaré hasta tu casa.

– No creo que eso sea muy apropiado. – digo pensando nuevamente en cómo se sienten sus manos sobre la delgada tela de este vestido.

– ¿Por qué? – sé que es una pregunta legítima pero no sé cómo contestarle.

– Bu-bu-bueno, porque... – digo balbuceando.

– Seré cuidadoso. – indica, como si tratase de convencerme.

Por alguna razón los sonidos del bosque, la soledad y la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo parecen una combinación peligrosa, pero no quiero que me note nerviosa así que asiento a pesar de mi inseguridad.

Se despide de Igneel simbólicamente y hago lo mismo antes de que me tome nuevamente en sus brazos. Una vez me carga mis músculos se tensan al sentirlo apoyándome contra él. "Cálmate, Lucy, cálmate" me repito todo el camino hasta llegar a mi casa. En el centro nos miraron varias veces pero traté de desentenderme de ello.

Es de las pocas veces en que utiliza la puerta... de seguro es porque me lleva consigo.

Una vez entramos a mi hogar, me ayuda a ponerme de pie y siento una sensación gigante de gratitud con él... por el paseo, por amarme, por siempre estar conmigo cuando lo necesito, por compartirme sus alegrías y ahora también sus tristezas... no sé cómo expresarle todo lo que siento ahora así que mi beso parece tomarlo desprevenido.

Sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda, atrayéndome, acariciándome, haciéndome sentir mareada. Se siente tan bien... es un beso largo e intenso, cargado de palabras sin pronunciar y emociones inexpresadas.

No quiero que esto termine aquí, quiero que siga... pero esta vez es él quien se detiene.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Happy se ha estado sintiendo solo... si me quedo... – mira hacia la oscuridad dentro de mi casa, como si realmente se estuviese debatiendo entre irse a casa o quedarse conmigo.

– Está bien... – digo bajando la mirada y tratando de quitar de mi cabeza los pensamientos posesivos que me invaden – pero prométeme que te quedarás el próximo viernes.

– Es una promesa. – me dice.

Cierro la puerta tras él y me quedo recargada en la madera, con ganas de golpearme la cabeza por haberlo dejado partir, pero decidida a continuar con lo que frenamos la próxima vez que estemos solos.


	8. Primera vez

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Demoré mucho hoy en actualizar porque estuve sin poder escribir adecuadamente varios días (perdí mi cargador del notebook y sólo pude hacer algunas anotaciones en el celular, aunque con poco éxito) así que hoy tendrán sólo este capítulo. M** **añana actualizaré el otro fic, para que estén atentos.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten...**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Capítulo 8: Primera vez**

Nos fuimos de misión al norte, los tres, junto a Happy, a la ciudad de Oak, la cual ha estado muy desatendida desde la disolución de Phantom Lord, ya que ningún gremio nuevo ha conseguido prosperar aquí, a pesar del paso de los años.

Sólo era para deshacerse de un monstruo pero, claro, Natsu se las arregló para quemar una catedral antiquísima hasta los cimientos junto al monstruo. Y la recompensa apenas nos dio para los pasajes de regreso.

Se supone que hoy cumplimos un mes juntos, pero no creo que podamos celebrarlo y, de hecho, no creo que Natsu lo haya notado siquiera... a veces me gustaría que se acordara de esas cosas, como para variar un poco...

Parte de mí quisiera estar sólo con él ahora, para recordárselo y, claro, para terminar lo que dejamos pendiente el otro día...

La verdad es que me muero de ganas de llevármelo a la cama. Los deseos me queman de sólo pensar en tenerlo dentro... y esperar hasta el viernes a que se dé la instancia de estar solos de nuevo sólo consigue que lo necesite más.

Pasaremos esta noche a la intemperie, ya que no tenemos dinero suficiente esta vez como para quedarnos en una posada y el clima es aún agradable en esta fecha como para hacerlo. Partiremos en un carruaje al amanecer así que montamos un improvisado campamento a la salida del pueblo.

Nos acostamos temprano y no me atrevo a acercarme mucho, para no sentirme tentada de alguna manera... porque sentirlo tan cerca y no poder tenerlo es desesperante. Está allí, a unos centímetros, durmiendo junto a Happy y yo aquí, con ganas de huir para dejar de sentirme ahogada.

Supongo que si me aparto para ir a caminar no lo notarían, así que me pongo en pie lentamente y me alejo con precaución de no despertarlos.

Me he alejado un buen trayecto, hasta una tupida arboleda cuando siento unos pasos tras de mí. Avanzo al mismo paso, prestando atención al sonido de las pisadas, para descartar el que pueda ser una coincidencia mientras siento que mi corazón se acelera. No quiero mirar atrás así que me escabullo entre los árboles, lamentando mi mala suerte porque sólo a mí comenzarían a seguirme justo cuando estoy sola y no puedo pedir ayuda...

Me apuro, para esconderme y perder a quienquiera que me siga, pero una sombra se me cierne encima, cerrándome el paso.

El grito se me enreda en la garganta mientras el miedo me consume. Retrocedo lentamente, como si estuviese ante un animal peligroso y, prontamente mi perseguidor deja las sombras, mostrándose ante mí.

– ¿Qué pasa, Lucy? – dice Natsu con cara de preocupación, mientras me llevo una mano al pecho tratando de contener mis latidos desbocados.

– ¡Por Dios, Natsu, me asustaste! – ¡Es un tonto! ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir así, de las sombras?

– ¡Tú me asustaste primero! ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? Creí que te había pasado algo...– dice acercándose.

– No quise asustarte, es sólo... – Un recuerdo se aferra a mi mente haciéndome difícil terminar la frase – Necesitaba dar un paseo para calmarme...

El recuerdo de Natsu tendido sobre mi cama, apenas cubierto por una toalla y diciéndome que está intentando calmarse... palabras tan parecidas.

– Pudiste decirme... – dice un tanto ofuscado

– Creí que estabas dormido.

– No... Estaba intentando dormir, pero no estaba dormido – Hace una pausa y suspira, apegando la espalda al árbol más cercano – Estoy hecho un lío.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto acercándome paso a paso, sólo para asegurarme de que estamos en la misma página... deseando que lo estemos.

– Porque estás aquí y no me puedo quitar lo del otro día de la cabeza...

– Entonces los dos tenemos el mismo problema – le indicó llevando mis manos a su pecho y empinándome para darle un beso.

Su respuesta es desesperada. Busca en mi boca un alivio que no parece llegarle y que sólo consigue contagiarme con sus ansias. Tengo una inmensa hambre de él, de sus caricias, de sus besos, de su contacto.

Me apreta contra él, sujetándome y delineando con sus dedos mi cintura y espalda. Yo envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredo una de mis manos en su nuca, tirando suavemente su cabello, lo que le hace escapar un gruñido bajo, que más recuerda a un animal que a un humano... Y me gusta.

Las pocas prendas que llevamos parecen tan fáciles de quitar... Si ya nuestros vientres están en contacto, sería tan fácil tenerlo sin nada encima.

Le veo morder su labio mientras desliza sus manos hacia mis caderas por encima de mi falda, para luego apegarme a él. Le siento ya muy excitado, con su erección pulsando a través de la tela y apegándose a mi bajo vientre.

Lo quiero... lo necesito...

Sus manos hurgan bajo la tela, arrullando mis pechos mientras roza rítmicamente su erección entre mis piernas, que le abren paso ante su insistencia y mis deseos de sentir aquellas sensaciones que solo él despierta.

Le escucho respirar con fuerza cuando besa mi cuello y cambia conmigo posiciones dejándome a mí contra el árbol. Me afirmo de sus hombros para encaramarme en él, rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas, al tiempo que siento los rasguños de la corteza del árbol en mi espalda. No me importan los rasguños, no me importa estar al aire libre, sólo me importa él. Parece tan extasiado que me excita aún más... Su entrega me impulsa a hacer lo mismo y no me doy cuenta cuando las palabras abandonan mi boca.

– Házmelo... – se detiene un momento y me mira directo a los ojos, con los párpados bajos.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que estás pidiéndome, Lucy? – dice con un dejo de incredulidad y evidentes ganas de que sea cierto.

– Quiero hacer el amor contigo – escucho el sonido de mi propias palabras y suenan tan nerviosas y entrecortadas que no parecen mías.

Siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla pero no sólo de los nervios sino de ansias de que me tome, de que me haga suya, de que reclame mi cuerpo y que, por fin, tenga una razón de existir mi anatomía.

– ¿Aquí? – dice incrédulo, apuntando alrededor.

– Sí – Si hubiese alguien más aquí que pudiese estar cerca de espiarnos siquiera ya Natsu lo hubiese escuchado u olido así que no tengo miedo de que nos descubran.

Enreda uno de sus dedos en el lateral de mi braga, recordándome lo fácil que sería quitarla y siento como se entrecorta mi respiración.

– ¿Estás segura? – Ya quiero que deje de preguntar... es como si él esperase que me retracte... y eso me cabrea.

– Sólo quítala... – le digo tocando su mano en mi cadera para impulsarlo a quitar aquella prenda de en medio.

Mi gesto y mis palabras suscitan un nuevo gruñido de su parte y escucho cuando la tela se rompe. Sin ambos laterales la prenda cae suelta por entre nosotros, dejándonos apartados sólo por su pantalón. Pero si él se deshizo de mi prenda lo justo es que yo me deshaga de la suya así que meto una de mis manos entre nosotros, buscando la amarra de su pantalón, la cual deshago rápidamente, para encontrar aquella sensación cálida y húmeda, prueba de su excitación.

Quisiera tocarle por tanto tiempo como me fuese posible pero mis deseos de sentirle dentro de mí son mayores. Aparto mi mano para que caiga de lleno sobre mi sexo, llevando una oleada de tensión y excitación por mi cuerpo. Se siente tan firme y mojado cuando se mueve encima de mí, aumentando mis ganas de tenerle en mi interior.

Bordea la entrada unas mil veces, causando una ligera incomodidad. Paso por alto esa sensación, concentrándome en su respiración, en sus manos que me acarician y su boca en mi cuello pero le siento tensarse cuando comienza a entrar en mi cuerpo. La presión de antes es sólo un recuerdo cuando el dolor se abre paso, haciéndome sentir invadida...

Se detiene cuando consigue entrar completamente en mí y le siento temblar mientras me sostiene. Me siento muy llena y distendida pero en ningún caso eso consigue ser agradable... es incómodo y doloroso. Espera un momento y empieza a moverse con cuidado, mordiendo suavemente mi clavícula, conteniendo sus quejidos.

Había oído alguna vez, por casualidad, lo maravilloso que era sentirse por primera vez en manos de tu amante, como si fuese mágico y fácil, pero nada de eso me parece cierto ahora.

Conozco su fuerza y sé que está siendo todo lo lento y suave que puede, sin embargo, el dolor y la sensación de ardor no se detiene.

Sabía que podía doler inicialmente, pero esto es ridículo. Duele demasiado... Cada vez que entra en mi cuerpo siento como si mil pequeñas agujas se clavaran dentro de mí.

Quiero frenar pero no consigo articular las ideas ni las palabras adecuadas... no quiero decepcionarlo. Después de todo fui yo quien le pedí esto. Siento que debo seguir pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo y el dolor en vez de disminuir parece que va en aumento con mi tensión.

Intento ver sus ojos con desesperación, para encontrar alguna conexión con él, un refugio, algo que me devuelva la calma y me permita seguir adelante, pero sus ojos entrecerrados se abren de golpe al ver los míos.

– Lucy, estás llorando... – dice llevando una mano a mi cara para limpiar unas silenciosas lágrimas que ni siquiera había notado.

– Está bien... – digo quitándole importancia.

– No, no está bien si no lo estás disfrutando... – Dice con una voz de culpa que raya en la compasión.

– No, Natsu, no es así – digo intentando negarlo, pero la mueca de dolor cuando abandona mi interior no me ayuda con la mentira.

Me abraza firmemente hasta que desato mis piernas de su cintura y me pongo nuevamente en pie. Trastabillo antes de conseguir sentir mis piernas estables pero Natsu me sostiene.

Cuando Natsu se aparta y mira hacia abajo sigo su mirada sólo para encontrar un hilillo oscuro y pegajoso que se desliza hacia abajo por una de mis piernas. Los restos rosas de mi braga están a mis pies y sendas gotas oscuras parecen haberla manchado.

Natsu ata rápidamente su pantalón de vuelta en su sitio y me abraza nuevamente.

– Nunca más te haré pasar por esto... – No se supone que esto también le doliese a él y su voz me dice que lo hace.

Entiendo que quiera consolarme pero una parte de mí quiere huir. No debería sentir vergüenza por todo esto, pero la siento. Y, a pesar de su abrazo y su compañía, me siento sola porque aunque él intente comprender la situación solo yo la sentí.

Deshago su abrazo, apartándome suavemente.

– Vamos de vuelta ¿si?

– ¿Estás bien, Lucy? – No lo estoy pero no sé cómo explicar todo esto.

– Sí, tranquilo... lo estoy... – No soy buena fingiendo y, de seguro, se dará cuenta de que estoy mintiendo pero aparenta creerme – Sólo dame un momento para reponerme.

Le doy la espalda unos segundos y él parece imitar mi conducta. Junto todo mi coraje y limpio el camino de sangre de mi pierna con los restos de mi braga.

La confusión y el dolor me hacen compañía hasta que regulo mi respiración y me acerco a Natsu por la espalda. Me ofrece su mano para que la tome y me deja caminar un paso por detrás de él, guiándome en el camino de vuelta por el surco entre los arbustos y pastizales que abrimos antes, de regreso a nuestro improvisado campamento. Me siento incómoda entre las piernas... arde mientras camino, pero avanzamos sin prisa.

Cuando llegamos encontramos a Happy aparentemente dormido así que nos movemos sigilosamente. Natsu se acomoda a mitad de camino entre Happy y yo, pensativo, mirando a algún punto perdido en el horizonte mientras yo aprovecho de ponerme ropa interior nueva y una falda de recambio, sólo por si acaso.

La noche fue muy accidentada, ya que desperté varias veces, pero en la mañana noté que ya no dormía sola... Natsu estaba resueltamente abrazándome por la espalda.

– Sé que estás despierta – dice cerca de mi oído – No lo haré más, me oíste, no haré nada que pueda hacerte daño.

Hago como si no lo oyera porque en realidad no es lo que quiero... No fue una buena experiencia, eso es cierto, pero debe haber algo mejor esperándonos ¿no es cierto?


	9. Confusión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Uy, me equivoqué en el timming de los fanfics. Esta semana debo subir este cap y otro más para ponerme al día con la otra historia (me apuré mucho en la otra, o me retrasé en esta... la verdad no me di cuenta) así que intentaré tener el 10 el día viernes y así subir el día sábado el Cap 23 de la otra historia (ya está escrita, pero está esperando)**

 **Lamento las molestias y espero que disfruten del capítulo...**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Capítulo 9: Confusión**

– Lu-chan, no te preocupes. – le oigo decir a mi peliazul amiga.

Claro, es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú quien tiene el problema...

Ayer emprendí el viaje de regreso a Magnolia desde la misión que tuve con mi equipo en el norte. Tuvimos un largo y silencioso camino en carruaje, dado que estuve sintiéndome incómoda y dolorida gran parte del trayecto (por el solo hecho de estar sentada) y los mareos de Natsu no aportan mucho tema de conversación.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de llegar a casa y los chicos me acompañaron hasta la misma entrada. Me despedí de Natsu como si nada hubiese pasado pero por dentro la pena estaba luchando por salir a la superficie.

Tras un largo baño y una exploración física exhaustiva (en la cual noté algunos cambios en mi interior), pasé un par de horas auto compadeciéndome mientras me vestía y ordenaba mi casa. Se me escaparon un par de lágrimas un par de veces pero nada que no pudiese manejar, pero unos toques en la puerta me alertaron de que tendría que enfrentar a quienquiera que estuviese fuera estoicamente y guardarme lo que sentía nuevamente.

No era Natsu quien tocaba, afortunadamente, sino Levy. Iba sólo a preguntarme si sabía de otras obras de un autor que le había gustado, pero al verme en mal estado (los ojos rojos por el llanto no son fáciles de esconder) quiso quedarse a dormir en mi casa, para que pudiésemos tener una noche de chicas.

Pasamos la noche en vela, conversando de libros y tomando chocolate caliente hasta que me atreví a contarle cuál era mi problema. Y le dije tooooodo lo que había ocurrido, a grandes rasgos, porque me guardé todos los detalles (creo que son cosas que sólo tienen que ver con Natsu y conmigo). Al principio parecía abrumada por la información, porque no podía creer que nos hubiésemos atrevido a hacer algo así, pero luego de que se pudo centrar en mi gran necesidad de apoyo por sobre su sorpresa y me abrazó y me dejó llorar junto a ella hasta que eliminé el dolor de mi sistema... ahora solo queda rabia... No con Natsu, ni conmigo sino con el que las cosas hayan resultado distinto de lo que esperaba.

Cuando se hizo de mañana vinimos al gremio, para que yo pudiese despejarme, pero no lo he conseguido... Todo me recuerda a Natsu, a pesar de que no lo he visto desde que llegamos ayer en la mañana. Aunque, también se puede decir que lo he estado evitando, porque sé perfectamente cómo y dónde encontrarlo.

Tengo muchas ganas de irme de aquí pero el llegar a casa y estar sola, con todo el tiempo y espacio para pensar que tengo, no me hará bien tampoco así que aquí estoy, quejándome en voz baja con Levy, echada en una mesa del gremio...

El cabreo con su última frase debe ser evidente en mi cara pero, como Levy no tiene la culpa de mi frustración, intento calmarme, para no responderle de manera inadecuada.

– No puedo evitar preocuparme...

– Pero, Lu-chan, es normal que no lo hayas disfrutado si las condiciones en que estaban no eran... – gesticula moviendo mucho sus manos, como si no supiese cómo darse a entender – las mejores...

– Levy, tal vez si hubiésemos estado en mi casa o hubiese sido con más calma hubiese sido lo mismo... Pero ya no lo puedo saber...

– Supongo que no... – Responde bajando la mirada.

– Si es de esta manera, no imagino que a muchas mujeres les haya gustado su primera vez... – Añado.

– Bueno, es que la versión romántica de "la primera vez" es una mentira que nos cuentan a todas... – dice con aire de que sabe mucho del tema, aunque yo sé bien que sólo lo ha leído en libros – ya deberías saber eso.

– Pero... – si bien sabía que no iba a ser como en las novelas, esperaba que al ser con Natsu, pudiese enfrentarlo mejor – No pensé que iba a ser tan... así. Quería que fuera especial, como todas las cosas que he pasado con Natsu antes.

Cada cosa que he hecho junto a él antes ha sido buena, agradable, excitante y una larga lista más de cualidades... creo que también es por eso que tenía unas expectativas más altas.

– Van a estar bien... sólo tienen que practicar más – Indica resuelta y con una mirada pícara.

– No sé si Natsu esté ahora muy dispuesto a "practicar" – digo haciendo un gesto de comillas con mis dedos para resaltar mis palabras.

– Es un chico, Lu-chan... estoy segura de que si lo tientas va a terminar cediendo a intentarlo de nuevo.

No debería estar conversando de esto con Levy... Natsu no es como la mayoría de los chicos y, a pesar de todo el conocimiento que tenga ella en muuuuchos temas, dudo que sea la mejor consejera en esto en particular dado que su experiencia con esto es casi la misma que la mía anteayer.

– Levy... no lo entenderías.

– Entonces ayúdame a entender – dice con aire cansino.

– Creo que hay mejores candidatos a darte clases privadas de eso que yo – le indico haciendo que se ponga roja hasta las orejas

– Yo-yo... yo no haría eso – parece totalmente cohibida ahora, a pesar de lo liberal que puede sonar a veces hablando de los demás, cuando se trata de sí misma no consigue aplicar en ella sus conocimientos.

Suspiro pensando en que sólo cuando ella pase por eso podrá en realidad poner la situación en perspectiva.

– Bueno, yo lo intenté y no me fue muy bien pero al menos me atreví... Aunque, no lo sé, parecía más interesante antes...

Pone una cara de cansancio, como si ya no le quedasen más frases motivacionales para mí y estuviese buscando alguna otra forma para persuadirme.

– Mira, Lucy – dice con aire pedagógico – el sexo es una invasión para el cuerpo de la mujer y es normal que duela y que tome tiempo acostumbrarse.

Bueno, yo tuve tiempo de acostumbrarme pero simplemente fue más fuerte el dolor que el placer que obtuve... supongo que no ha de ser así en una nueva oportunidad.

– Pero…

Otras mujeres consiguen disfrutar del sexo pero ¿qué pasa si yo no consigo disfrutarlo nunca? ¿Qué pasa si soy yo el problema?

¿Será que tengo algo malo en mí? Porque, hasta donde yo sé, cuando vi a Gray y Juvia ellos lo estaban haciendo por primera vez, y parecían disfrutarlo bastante ambos. Detesto pensar en eso y hacer comparaciones, pero la rabia y la pena me llevan a ese recuerdo.

– ¿Pero? – pregunta al ver que no he terminado mi frase.

–Pero... – ¿Si ella pudo disfrutarlo por qué yo no pude? – Hay algo que no te he contado, Levy-chan...

– ¿Qué cosa? – dice curiosa.

– Yo... yo vi a una pareja antes haciéndolo y... – veo sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente y deseo parar, pero ya es tarde para retractarme – y... es solo que no pareció doloroso.

– Lu-chan, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de aficiones... – dice en tono pícaro.

– ¡Levy! – Le grito alertando a un par de mesas alrededor, aunque procuro hablar bajito mis siguientes palabras – No, no es eso. Fue por error. Entré a un lugar sin anunciarme y... – ¡Alerta de flashback! ¡Alerta de flashback!... Es tarde, la imagen ha vuelto a mi cabeza – bueno, sólo lo vi...

– ¿Y cómo fue?

– ¿Ah?

– Que-cómo-fue... – Pienso en los días y días que pasé tratando de quitarme la vergüenza y molestia y los escalofríos cuando recordaba eso.

– Desagradable... – digo recordando la escena una vez más – para mí, por lo menos, no para ellos. – es extraño estar explicando esto.

Levanta una ceja mientras me mira, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo.

– ¿Alguien que conozca? – Pregunta entusiasmada y siento el terror esparcirse por mi cara... y ella lo nota – ¡Es alguien que conozco! Anda, dime quién...

– ¡Nooooooo! – digo más alto de lo que me gustaría.

– Anda, dime – dice bajando el volumen, como si estuviese contándome un secreto

– No puedo hacer eso, Levy-chan

Su cara es de suspicacia y planificación... no me agrada.

– Apuesto a que sé quiénes... – dice con aura maliciosa.

– ¿Pe-pero cómo podrías saber...? – estoy soltando información sin querer.

– Estuviste muy rara hace un tiempo – dice haciendo una pausa, observándome, como si estuviera midiendo mis reacciones – después de que el maestro los envió a una misión... cuando Gray y Juvia comenzaron a salir... – ¿Tan transparente soy?

– No... No puedo hablar de esto... – digo tomando mi bolso de mano y levantándome para irme, siendo capturada por una entusiasta Levy.

– ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Juvia entonces? – Dice ya con menos curiosidad y más bondad en su expresión – Tal vez puedas confiar más en su experiencia que en la mía.

– Yo... yo... – Estoy tentada a hacerlo pero el haberla visto junto a Gray no lo hace algo fácil – no-no podría...

– Entonces le pregunto yo... ¡Juvia-chan! – dice gritando hacia Juvia, que se encuentra en una mesa más lejana, junto a Gajeel y Lily, llamándola con la mano para que se acerque.

Ay, no... Levy... no suelta mi muñeca para que yo no pueda huir, a pesar de mis ganas de hacerlo... es pequeña pero su determinación es más grande que mi fuerza.

Juvia se disculpa con los chicos y viene a nuestra mesa.

– Lucy-san, Levy-san – saluda respetuosamente, como siempre.

– Juvia, tenemos una duda y queríamos preguntarte algo... – Dice Levy en tono resuelto, sin preocuparse por su volumen.

– Levy, no...

– ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? – le pregunta, aunque esta vez al menos lo dice en un susurro y bastante cerca de ella.

– ¿Eh? ¿Po-por qué hablan de eso? – Dice Juvia sonrojándose fuertemente – ¿A-acaso alguien les dijo cosas de Juvia?

– No, Levy, basta... – le digo a mi amiga, intentando frenarla.

– No es eso, sólo nos preguntábamos... porque tenemos una amiga que nos dijo que para ella fue doloroso y... y... – la cara de Juvia fue deformándose lentamente en una mueca de dolor y Levy dejó de hablar súbitamente – ¿Juvia-chan, estás bien?

– No-no pasa nada... a Juvia... sólo... no le gusta hablar de eso... – dijo agitada, con la voz entrecortándose.

– Juvia, está bien, no te preocupes... – le digo, viendo que se encuentra triste – A veces Levy no sabe cuándo detenerse. – Juvia hace un pequeño asentimiento y se devuelve a su mesa con semblante triste mientras Levy parece decepcionada.

– Lu-chan... perdiste tu oportunidad de preguntar. – dice suspirando – Además ¿viste esa expresión? Supongo que Gray tampoco fue muy amable con ella...

– Levy, ya déjalo... No te preocupes, ya sabré como arreglármelas... – Le digo tomando mi bolso nuevamente para salir del gremio.

Definitivamente poner triste a Juvia no ha ayudado en nada. Su expresión reflejaba un dolor distinto del mío. Definitivamente Levy no debió preguntarle nada.

Voy a solo unas cuadras del gremio cuando la dupla que menos deseo ver en este momento se me cruza en frente.

– ¡Lucy! – esa sonrisa... es como si nada hubiese pasado y, sin embargo, siento como si miles de años se nos hubiesen cargado en la espalda.

– Na-natsu... Happy.

– ¿Vienes del gremio? – Pregunta Natsu

– Sí, ya me iba... estoy un poco cansada. – Respondo tratando de darle poca importancia

– ¿Te acompaño? – Pregunta de vuelta

– Pero Natsu, dijiste que me ayudarías con lo del regalo para Charle. – dice Happy, como un niño pequeño

– Tranquilos, no es necesario. – Miro a Natsu directamente, tratando de parecer calmada – acompáñalo. Necesito estar a solas un momento.

Me mira con un dejo de tristeza, pero no me cuestiona, mirando al suelo un momento mientras dejo un suave beso en su mejilla y camino de vuelta a mi casa.

El trayecto se me hace eterno y ni siquiera reparo en los comentarios de los boteros de los canales.

Definitivamente siento que hay algo mal conmigo, como si sufriese un grave defecto que no me permite disfrutar de manera normal.

En casa las cosas no son más fáciles y paso horas sentada en la cama, mirando fijamente el suelo, sin ganas de hacer nada... ni siquiera tengo apetito, y tampoco sueño.

Han pasado un par de horas cuando un golpe en la puerta me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Es imposible que sea Natsu porque él jamás usa la puerta y sería raro que fuese Levy después de todo lo que hemos conversado en las últimas horas... y la forma en que la dejé en el gremio...

Abro la puerta lentamente y vislumbro unos cabellos azules, pero no los de mi amiga, sino los de alguien más.

– Lucy-san ¿puedo pasar?

– ¿Juvia? – No puedo evitar sentirme desconcertada, así que la hago esperar más de lo debido en la puerta antes de responderle – Sí, claro.

Pasa en silencio, mientras sigo preguntándome qué cosa puede haberla traído aquí. No me gustaría que piense mal de la conversación con Levy en el gremio, dado que la vi bastante afectada con la pregunta que le hizo, pero no parece haber venido a reclamarme al respecto

No entiendo nada, no sé lo que hace aquí.

La dirijo a mi pequeña sala y espero en silencio a que ella me hable, porque sigo perturbada por su visita. Parece muy pequeña en mi sillón, acurrucada como si estuviese tratando de abrazarse a sí misma.

– Lu-lucy-san – dice nerviosamente.

– ¿Sí?

– La-la pregunta que Levy-san le hizo a Juvia en el gremio... – Se ve preocupada – fue porque Lucy-san...

Dios, no quiero que todos en el gremio sepan que me acosté con Natsu, siento que lo que me está preguntando es muy privado... pero tampoco puedo dejar que crea que fue idea mía lo de preguntarle a ella sobre su primera vez. Debo escoger con cuidado mis palabras, a pesar de mis nervios.

– Juvia, yo no le dije que preguntara nada, fue idea de Levy...

– Lucy-san, espere... yo... – Las palabras parecen trabarse en su garganta – ¿Natsu-san, la trata bien?

– ¿Ah? ¿Cómo? – No entiendo nada ¿qué tiene que ver esto con lo de la pregunta de hoy en el gremio?

– Es que... Levy-san dijo algo sobre el dolor y... – veo sus ojos comenzar a brillar, como si estuviese conteniendo una gran pena – y Juvia pensó que...

¿Juvia cree que Natsu me hizo daño de alguna forma?

Natsu es impulsivo, pero de ahí a hacerme daño intencionalmente de alguna manera ¡es impensable!

– Juvia, no es lo que piensas...

– Juvia no quiere que nadie más pase por lo que ella vivió. – Suelta súbitamente, sin escuchar lo que estoy diciendo.

– ¿Juvia, qué quieres decir?

– Si Natsu-san la está obligando a hacer cosas que no quiere, no deje que siga pasando... nadie merece eso, ni siquiera en nombre del amor – sus palabras salen en un torrente desesperado y no me da tiempo a pensar en lo que implican hasta que se han detenido.

Dios, no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo...

Sus ojos están vidriosos pero determinados y, por fin, comprendo que es lo que ha venido a hacer a mi casa... ha venido a advertirme.


	10. Hablando con Juvia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Ya, chicos, me dejaré de falsas promesas y de tenerlos esperando por capítulos que cada vez se me hacen más difíciles de subir y dejaré de darles fechas tentativas de subida... Estoy muy atareada con mi nuevo trabajo y eso me da poco espacio para lo creativo asi que no me presionaré y trataré de tenerles buenos capítulos pero más espaciados entre sí. Espero que lo entiendan y** **disfruten de la historia**

 **Muchas gracias por esperar y estar aquí leyendo a pesar de todo :)**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Capitulo 10: Hablando con Juvia**

El silencio se hace eterno en la habitación. Temo romperlo pero quiero estar segura de lo que quiso decirme.

– Juvia, no entiendo... – Digo, a falta de mejores palabras.

– Ju-juvia sólo quiere saber si Natsu-san y Lucy-san están bien – dice en una especie de puchero.

No es fácil abrirse con alguien para hablar de los problemas de pareja que se tienen... menos si esos problemas son bajo las sábanas.

– Natsu y yo estamos teniendo dificultades, pero no tiene nada que ver con que él me haya hecho daño intencionalmente.

Me mira seriamente, como si quisiera ver a través de mis palabras.

– ¿Está segura? A veces el amor nos hace ciegos a algunas cosas. – dice taladrándome con la mirada.

Tengo miedo de preguntar pero no me gustaría saber que Gray le haya hecho daño tampoco, aunque es casi impensable que haya hecho algo así.

– ¿Acaso Gray...? – No consigo terminar la frase y soy interrumpida por Juvia.

– No-no-no, G-gray-sama un-nunca haría algo así con Juvia – dice nerviosamente y sonrojada al extremo – fu-fue antes. – No debería sentirme aliviada al escuchar eso pero lo hago.

– Entonces... cu-cuando Levy te preguntó en el gremio... – no hay forma adecuada de preguntarle a una mujer sobre su primera vez.

– El primer hombre de Juvia no fue Gray-sama. – dice muy bajito, haciéndome difícil escucharle, acompañada de un semblante triste. – Aunque a Juvia le hubiese gustado que fuese así.

– Ya-ya veo... – no sé qué más decir o preguntar.

Hablar de algo como esto con alguien como Juvia, que siempre ha tenido una relación cordial conmigo pero con quien no comparto cosas tan profundas es abrumador. Aunque, realmente ya hablé de sexo con ella en una ocasión, cuando la encontré en Fairy Hills, antes de su relación con Gray, antes de todo... Cuando Cana estuvo bromeando con ella y la dejó preocupada. Pero incluso entonces fue extraño hablar con ella. Ahora lo es más porque estamos hablando de Gray y ella directamente, no de algo hipotético.

Y Dios, de nuevo tengo ese recuerdo de ella mirándome mientras lo hacía con Gray en la fiesta.

– Juvia creyó estar enamorada antes... y se entregó en cuerpo y alma a alguien que no debía. – Parece decirse a sí misma

– Imagino que fue una mala experiencia... si te pone así – digo incómoda, sólo para no quedarme callada.

– Fue una relación que nunca debió haber sido. Juvia fue tonta al no darse cuenta de lo que ese hombre quería y... se dejó manipular.

– Siempre le repetía a Juvia "Deberías agradecer que estás conmigo", "Nadie te amará como lo hago yo" – dice con un tono plano que da escalofríos y que me da ganas de huir.

– Dios, eso es horrible pero ¿en verdad creíste en eso? – digo en un impulso, sin pensar en lo que Juvia haya podido sentir, viendo que me mira con aire dolido ante mis palabras

–Sí... le creí... nadie hasta entonces mostró interés por Juvia y Juvia creía que no era lo suficientemente bonita para despertar el amor de alguien... – indica suspirando – así que le creyó y trató de mantenerle a toda costa junto a ella, porque temía no volver a ser amada si lo dejaba ir.

Si bien sé lo que despierto en los hombres desde muy temprana edad (lo que he usado en mi beneficio en más de una ocasión y también me ha costado varias situaciones desagradables) y utilizo mis atributos con mayor seguridad y desplante que Juvia, no puedo evitar recordar la conversación que tuve con Gray, e este mismo lugar hace poco más de un mes, cuando le dije que estaba insegura de mí misma, sólo porque no lograba despertar sentimientos hacia mí en Natsu. Supongo que, para Juvia, el trayecto ha sido un poco distinto pero no dejo de pensar que nos parecemos... ambas somos mujeres después de todo...

– Supongo que, después de todo, eso le podría pasar a cualquiera.

– Sí. – dice encogiéndose en el sillón nuevamente y acariciándose los brazos.

– Pero, Juvia, hablas de eso como si eso no fuera todo ¿no? – digo al recordar su expresión esta tarde, cuando Levy estuvo preguntándole, y la expresión que tiene ahora, de total indefensión.

– No... Juvia fue abusada emocionalmente pero también lo fue físicamente.

– Pero ¿cómo? ¿no era tu pareja?

– Sí, pero hay relaciones sanas y relaciones que no son sanas... la de Juvia no lo era.

Trago saliva de sólo pensar en ello... si ya la experiencia del otro día con Natsu me hizo sentir invadida entonces no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasó Juvia... duele de sólo imaginar.

Si no la tuviese frente a mí y esta fuese una historia que me cuentan de otra persona creo que tendría ganas de abrazarla, pero me ve a los ojos con una intensidad que es casi agresiva.

– La única vez que estuvo con Juvia ella sólo le había ido a buscar a su posada y fue bastante insistente. Cuando Juvia quiso detenerle le dijo "¿Así es cómo me demuestras que me amas?" – cambia su tono de voz cuando habla como él... es un tono muy plano y me hiela la sangre escucharlo – Hizo que Juvia se sintiera terriblemente egoísta por haber ido a verlo y no haber dejado que lo hicieran, así que Juvia accedió a intentarlo, pero no se detuvo cuando Juvia se lo pidió. – Dios, no... no puede ser... Si Natsu hubiese hecho algo como eso se hubiese llevado una buena patada... o eso creo

– Dios, Juvia, no puedo creerlo...

– Pero pasa... y pasa todos los días... Ya no más a Juvia pero sí a otras chicas.

Okay, supongo que eso es cierto... imagino que decirlo no ha de ser fácil para ella.

– Pe-pero, Juvia... – no me hace caso cuando intento interrumpirla para decirle que yo no he pasado por nada como eso.

– Para Juvia fue muy malo, pero siempre creyó que tenía la culpa de que las cosas hubiesen salido mal. – Siento que sus palabras hacen eco de lo que he estado pensando el día de ayer y el de hoy, preguntándome lo que está mal conmigo. – Y hay muchas chicas que nunca dicen que están pasando por algo parecido y Juvia no podría perdonarse a sí misma si alguna de sus queridas compañeras pasaran por algo así... no si Juvia puede ayudar.

Dejo el silencio cubrir la habitación durante unos minutos, para digerir su discurso y reflexionar respecto a mi relación con Natsu, haciendo comparaciones y asegurándome de que en ninguna ocasión haya habido algo como eso ni por asomo.

– Juvia... – le digo con calma, lentamente – Si alguna vez, cuando sea, llega a pasarme algo siquiera parecido con Natsu, créeme que no solo dejaré mi relación con él sino que buscaré ayuda.

– Juvia siempre estará dispuesta a escuchar y ayudar a Lucy-san. – baja su mirada y vuelve a dirigirla hacia mí, esta vez con su timidez habitual – como también ha estado Lucy-san dispuesta a ayudar a Juvia

– ¿Yo? ¿Ayudar? – ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

– MmHm – dice asintiendo con una leve sonrisa – Lucy-san hizo que Juvia se decidiera a confiar nuevamente en... bueno, en intentar... reparar su relación con su cuerpo y... con su sexualidad.

– ¿Yo? – Pregunto, aún incrédula

– Sí. Cuando aconsejó a Juvia buscar ayuda y tener confianza en sus capacidades de conquistar a Gray-sama – Ve mi expresión de confusión y responde en consecuencia – Hace unos meses, en Fairy Hills.

– ¿Yo hice eso? – ríe bajito en consecuencia a mis palabras.

– Sí. Lucy-san le dijo a Juvia que si quería intentar seducir a Gray-sama debía informarse bien y leer mucho, y buscar consejo de otras personas... y Juvia lo hizo y hoy tiene una relación sana.

Me alegra oír eso... no creí que eso hubiese ayudado en nada.

– Juvia se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha culpa encerrada en ella todavía, de su anterior relación, y tuvo que aprender a soltarla. Gray-sama ha ayudado mucho también... – indica sonriéndose sola – pero Juvia ha tenido que aprender a disfrutar sin tener miedo y eso ha sido difícil.

Okay, eso si lo entiendo... lo entiendo muy bien. Siento el color subir a mi cara al recordar mis pasadas experiencias con Natsu, coartándolo, sintiendo vergüenza, miedo de mis reacciones.

– Pe-pero ¿có-cómo se hace eso? – pregunto desviando la mirada.

Siento las heladas manos de Juvia cernirse sobre las mías, conteniéndolas, mientras vuelvo mi vista a ella en respuesta.

– Confiando, entregándose a la experiencia en tiempo real, no pensando demasiado en lo que se siente sino sintiendo.

– Pe-pero... creí que me habías venido a decir que no confiara en Natsu, en los hombres... – escucho que balbuceo, como si fuese una ofensa ante la que debo defenderme.

– No – dice encogiéndose de cejas, como si hubiese escuchado algo ridículo – Juvia vino a ver cómo estaba Lucy-san, ver que no le hicieran daño y a que aprendiera a poner límites entre las cosas que puede y no puede tolerar en una relación, pero Juvia siempre creerá en el poder de los sentimientos de las personas y la confianza es imprescindible en una relación.

Siento como si fuese a llorar... no es que no haya pensado en eso yo misma antes... es sólo que... Dios, no puedo contener las lágrimas y es ella quien termina abrazándome a mí.

– Lucy-san, la primera vez puede ser difícil de enfrentar pero, si Juvia que volvió del infierno, pudo lograrlo estoy segura de que Lucy-san y Natsu-san pueden hacerlo.

La miro, aún con la vista nublada, pero más calmada.

Siento que después de esto ya puedo compartir casi cualquier cosa y no me sentiré tan expuesta como ya lo he estado.

– ¿Ju-juvia, puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?

– Claro, Juvia intentará contestar – dice tranquila.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo me recomendarías que esperara antes de intentarlo de nuevo?

– ¿Intentar de nuevo? – si no la hubiese visto junto a Gray realmente pensaría que no entiende de qué hablo... quizás cambié el tema muy rápido y sólo necesito ser un poco más explícita.

– Tuve una mala primera experiencia pero sólo físicamente... lo demás estaba bien... – digo intentando hablar de este tema con naturalidad, sin el mejor de los resultados – y... bueno... Natsu cree que me hizo daño y no parece dispuesto a querer volver a intentarlo.

– Háblelo con Natsu-san, dígale lo que Lucy-san cree que estuvo bien y lo que podría mejorarse y dígale que quiere intentarlo de nuevo, en otras condiciones, más calmados, con más tiempo y así aprender juntos.

La amo, lo juro que la amo... eso suena tan fácil... no lo será, pero por lo menos me hace sentido.

– Levy dice que debo tentarlo y que cederá, pero no creo que algo como eso funcione con Natsu... es impulsivo en casi todo, pero me cuida demasiado como para que crea que bastará con eso... él buscará protegerme por encima de sus propias ganas de estar conmigo. – pienso en que quizás sería capaz de terminar su relación conmigo si con eso pudiera asegurarse de no herirme nunca de nuevo.

– Ustedes tienen una linda relación. Juvia no cree que sea necesario eso. Cuando ya hay una química y práctica de por medio se puede jugar más con ése tipo de cosas, de tentarse mutuamente... – la veo sonreírse y, sinceramente, espero que no esté recordando cosas extrañas – pero tal vez sea mejor que lo conversen y confíen en que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es más fuerte que las dificultades que puedan tener.

Lo que dice suena muy lindo y me hace sentido respecto a lo que tengo con Natsu, pero no así con respecto a ella y Gray.

– Pero... – digo sopesando mis palabras. – Tú y Gray... bueno, no parecen haberse puesto de acuerdos ni nada...

Ríe con suficiencia y recuerdo lo que nos dijo en los camarines tras la fiesta "Juvia tenía que conseguir que Gray-sama la notara"

– ¿Lo planeaste así?

– Natsu-san no se controla mucho y lo que necesita es seguridad de que está pisando en terreno firme así que si conversan y marcan bien los límites que van a respetar en su relación estarán bien... – mira al suelo antes de añadir – Gray-sama es todo lo contrario. Juvia necesitaba que Gray-sama fuese en contra de su autocontrol y tuvo que apelar a lo más instintivo que tenía a mano para que pudiese desde ahí ir mostrándole las otras cosas que podía ir sintiendo y descubriendo con Juvia. – parece triste al terminar su frase.

– Bueno, hasta ahora ha funcionado bien... – le digo en un tono de consuelo que me molesta a mí misma.

– Sí, Juvia supone que sí...

– ¿Supones? – eso no suena bien... da ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a Gray por ello.

– Gray-sama sigue sin ser capaz de decirle a Juvia lo que siente por ella. Dice que quiere a Juvia cuando está dormido, pero despierto no lo ha dicho ni una sola vez...

– Ese Gray, idiota – digo llevándome una mano a la frente, incrédula de que pueda actuar así de mal con la pobre Juvia que tanto ha puesto en juego al querer llevar una relación con él – Pero, bueno, supongo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

– Sí... Juvia tiene esperanza. – dice llevando ambas manos suyas a su pecho, sobre el corazón.

Conversamos un rato más, de temas menos delicados, consiguiendo hacerla reír un par de veces y haciéndola aceptarme una taza de chocolate caliente, pero luego de una hora ya ha dejado mi casa.

Con todo lo que he vivido hoy debería sentirme más abrumada que nunca, pero en contraste a la desolación que sentía hace un par de horas, la conversación con Juvia sólo me ha dejado esperanza.

Debo confiar en lo que siento por Natsu y confiar en lo que él siente por mí... propiciar un espacio donde sólo existamos los dos y proponerle algunas cosas que nos den seguridad (qué cosas no lo sé, pero supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo)... y tener fe en que juntos podremos llegar a disfrutar...

Bueno, al menos ya no tengo ganas de huir. Tengo ganas de verlo, de hablarle de lo que pasó, de saber qué piensa y ver cómo solucionarlo juntos... y que considere también mi opinión.

Sólo espero que resulte...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Prox. Capítulo: Una nueva oportunidad**


	11. Una nueva oportunidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Uy, no esperaba que demorase tanto en traer la nueva entrega del fic, pero en un par de semanitas más, cuando esté de vacaciones aprovecharé de escribir todo lo que pueda para actualizar las historias más seguido :)**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Cap 11. Una nueva oportunidad**

Okay, hablar con Natsu... hablar con Natsu... suena fácil, pero no lo es.

El domingo estuvo celándome y protegiéndome de manera desmesurada ante Gray y otros de los chicos del gremio, lo cual me hizo sentir protegida, pero aún siento cierta distancia emocional de su parte. No rehúye mi contacto físico, e incluso me besa como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero ha sido difícil encontrar momentos a solas con él.

Ayer estuvimos un rato fuera juntos, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Happy antes de que pudiésemos conversar, así que hoy esperaba poder hablar con él, porque mañana estará con Happy todo el día, y el jueves es muy cerca del viernes, y quiero poder prepararme mentalmente si me dice que sí, y siento que me estoy enredando sola con mis propios pensamientos…

Okay, respira, respira... Lucy, puedes hacerlo...

Me quedé en casa con la esperanza de que viniese aquí, solo, a buscarme. Espero no haberme equivocado y quedarme esperando eternamente.

Estoy sin zapatos sentada en el sillón, estancada, mirando una mancha en mi alfombra sin pensar en nada cuando lo escucho:

– Io, Luce – Su voz desde la ventana... Nunca desde la puerta...

– Natsu, deberías usar la puerta – digo más temperamental de lo que me gustaría.

– Así es más fácil – dice trepando y sentándose en mi cama con soltura.

– ¿Viniste solo? – pregunto sólo para saber si debo esperar más compañía.

– Sí, Happy se quedó en el gremio intentando animar a Charle, que está aún preocupada por su sueño del otro día.

– Ya-ya veo... – esto es definitivamente muy conveniente para mí – Eh... Natsu, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte...

Le veo palidecer ante mi frase y tensarse en la cama.

– ¿Es por Gray? – pregunta serio y ofuscado.

– ¿Gray? – ¿qué diablos tiene que ver Gray? – No...

– Está bien – dice nuevamente animado.

Me pregunto qué fue lo que ocurrió entre esos dos, que ahora Natsu me está protegiendo tanto de él... bueno, no me quiero desviar del tema.

– Mira, Natsu... – No sé cómo empezar a hablar de esto... recuerdo a Gray diciéndome que lo trate como a un idiota y me da risa, pero no puedo reír ahora si intento llevar una conversación seria – Em... yo... quiero que hablemos... de lo que pasó el otro día... – No parece comprender cuándo – en la misión... en el bosque.

Por su expresión seria y dolida sé que entiende a qué me refiero.

– No creí que quisieras hablar de eso... – indica con la mirada en el suelo, con un tono de voz plano.

– Sí... sí quiero. – No levanta la mirada, pero le veo cerrar los ojos.

– No quise hacerte daño y... no volverá a suceder... – Indica con voz severa.

– Natsu, es de eso que quería hablar – Levanta la mirada con tristeza – no quiero que decidas por mí algo que es de los dos... – parece sorprendido por mi postura – a mí... a mí me gustaría volverlo a intentar.

– No, no puedo – Veo que se pone de pie y niega con la cabeza. – No hagas esto, Lucy... ya me siento suficientemente culpable por lo del otro día...

– Natsu, no fue tu culpa... ambos quisimos hacerlo... además, me alegro de que haya sido contigo... no me imagino haciendo eso con nadie más.

– Pero no supe hacer las cosas bien... – Guarda silencio un par de segundos, como si no se atreviera a seguir, lo que me sorprende – actué por impulso y terminé dañándote... merecías algo mejor que... – Traga pesadamente y no es capaz de terminar la frase, pero creo que lo entiendo... de hecho yo también he pensado que nos apresuramos demasiado al escoger un lugar como el bosque para nuestra primera vez.

– Pero, equivocarse es parte de aprender... **NOS** apresuramos un poco, tal vez, pero ya sabemos que debemos hacer las cosas con más calma... y... yo quiero aprender contigo. – Siento que mis palabras comienzan a surtir algo de efecto en él, pero creo que debo ser específica, como no lo he sido nunca – A mí me gustan las cosas que hago contigo – Digo poniéndome de pie junto a él y buscando su mirada – me gustan tus besos – digo dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y empujando mi nariz por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído, para acercarme a hablarle – me gustan tus caricias también – digo colgándome de su cuello con ambas manos – y no quiero que, por una sola mala experiencia podamos arruinar toda una vida de buenas experiencias.

– No lo sé... – Siento que al menos he avanzado algo en mi afán de convencerlo.

– No tiene por qué ser de inmediato... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a eso nuevamente, pero no quiero que te cierres a esa posibilidad por miedo a dañarme.

Vuelve a mirarme directamente a los ojos, como si intentara leer en ellos si mis palabras son ciertas, pero me impacienta que tarde tanto en decidirse si creerme o no, así que acaricio suavemente su nariz con la mía y me empino un poco más para acercarme a su boca, sin tocarla, sintiendo una corriente producida por la cercanía... tan cerca de rozar sus labios con los míos y sin hacer contacto.

– Yo tampoco sé cómo va a resultar, pero siento que tenemos que intentarlo al menos... porque quiero estar contigo... – Siento mi boca rozar con la suya en cada palabra, inquietándome, perdiéndome, mientras le veo cerrar los ojos, rendido, respirando pesadamente – y quiero poder entregarme a ti de esa forma nuevamente.

No sé quien reacciona primero, pero nos envolvemos en un beso intenso y profundo, que me corta la respiración y me hace perder control de mí misma. Lo siguiente que sé es que sus manos se aferran a mi espalda con fuerza, mientras las mías están enredadas en su cabello.

Mi cuerpo siente la necesidad de estar nuevamente con él, de sentirlo cerca, piel con piel, a solas, en la seguridad de su abrazo...

No sé si él siente lo mismo que yo, ni si piensa lo mismo que yo, pero siento sus manos moverse nerviosamente hasta los bordes de mi blusa, levantándola para explorarme, irradiando calor por mi piel. Siento el deseo serpentear en mi interior y veo como se refleja en los ojos de Natsu, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no siento ninguna prisa ni desesperación por ello.

Siento sus manos subir, llevando consigo la blusa y siento como se desliza por sobre mi cabeza cuando levanto los brazos. No me arrepiento de no haber traído sostén debajo, aunque me pone nerviosa que sus ojos se fijen en todo lo que se revela.

Por primera vez, siento que realmente me ve como siempre quise que me viera, como mujer. Me atrae hacia él para besarme, y siento como mis pechos se aprietan contra él, dejando escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, pero me aparto un poco para dedicar varios minutos a deslizar las yemas de mis dedos por su pecho y sus hombros hasta empujar su chaleco fuera de vista.

Me atrae nuevamente hacia él, besa mi boca y se mueve lentamente por la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello... me encanta como se siente su respiración en mi cuello y la húmeda sensación de su lengua rodando por mi piel. Baja por entre mis pechos, aferrándose a mis caderas con ambas manos, buscando la amarra de mi cinturón.

Cuando lo quita, la falda cae suelta hasta el suelo y mis manos buscan la amarra de su pantalón, para igualar condiciones.

Estoy nerviosa, impaciente y perdiendo la noción de lo que es real, porque me siento sumergida en un sueño... parece ilusorio estar así, con él, disfrutando con tanta calma uno del otro, con el desparpajo de presentarnos con tan poca ropa frente a frente, de manera desenfadada, segura y confiada. Pero sólo es posible porque es él...

Retrocedo hasta la cama, sin notarlo hasta que estoy a punto de caer sentada sobre la misma, pero Natsu me sujeta y me acompaña en el descenso, posándome suavemente sobre el cobertor. Me cubre con su cuerpo y siento que encajamos tan bien juntos, es como si nuestros cuerpos hubiesen sido hechos para estar así de unidos... y me encanta.

Su boca recorre mi piel, dejando besos por todas partes, bajando por mis pechos, mi vientre y llegando hasta mis bragas. Cuando presiona su boca contra mi sexo, hace que me desespere. Ya me sentía muy mojada antes de eso y sentir su boca tan cerca, separada de mi piel sólo por mis bragas, hace que note un dolor sordo entre las piernas y el calor y la humedad creciendo.

Toma los laterales de mi ropa interior y lo veo jalarla hacia abajo, pasándola por mis piernas lentamente, hasta quitarla. Toma uno de mis pies y comienza a besar todo el trayecto de vuelta por el interior de mi pierna, hasta llegar de nuevo hasta mi ingle y siento como contengo el aliento cuando su respiración da de lleno sobre mi sexo. Me avergüenza que siga, pero no me siento cómoda frenándolo después de mi discurso respecto a "explorar juntos" así que cierro mis ojos, esperando a lo que sea que desee hacer.

Repentinamente, siento la húmeda presión de su lengua, que se arrastra por sobre mi abertura, directamente en mi centro, subiendo lenta y pesadamente hasta llegar sobre mi clítoris. Le siento jugar allí con la punta de su lengua unos momentos y los quejidos brotan de mí de manera espontánea... abro mis ojos para verle y encuentro los suyos, fijos en mí. Continúa estimulándome, sin quitarme la vista de encima, hasta que me siento muy cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero se detiene y se aparta de mí, poniéndose en pie. Me siento en la cama, por instinto, como si intentase seguirlo, pero sólo está intentando quitarse de encima la última prenda que le queda encima.

Ya es oficial... es la primera vez que estamos completamente desnudos ambos, desde que somos pareja, y he de decir, que me encanta lo que veo.

Mis manos van a sus brazos, guiándole de vuelta a la cama, junto a mí.

Nos acomodamos de lado, uno frente al otro, mirándonos. Sólo unos centímetros nos separan y una corriente eléctrica me recorre de pies a cabeza por la ansiedad y la cercanía.

Lo deseo y veo que ese mismo sentir se refleja en sus ojos.

Su mano acaricia mi costado, y cierro mis ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que me brinda, sin culpa, sin vergüenza de por medio.

Me toma de la cadera y me acerca a él aún más, cortando mi respiración. Le acaricio de vuelta y siento su respiración asentarse en mi cuello, mientras deja una ronda de besos en mi clavícula y muerde mi piel.

Mi temperatura va en aumento y me siento realmente mojada entre las piernas, percibiendo como comienza a rozar su cuerpo contra el mío y como su erección se acomoda suave pero insistentemente entre mis piernas.

El roce y la humedad hacen de cada segundo una dulce tortura...

Deseo que me tome, que me haga suya, pero no quiero apresurar nada. Quiero disfrutar de todo lo que me ofrezca esta experiencia...

Su agarre comienza a hacerse más fuerte en mi cadera y, producto del movimiento y lo mojado que estamos ambos, siento como de manera espontánea comienza a entrar en mi cuerpo. Es más suave de lo que esperaba y, definitivamente menos doloroso que la vez anterior, de hecho, sólo noto cierta incomodidad que se pasa cuando comienza a entrar más profundamente en mí.

Atrapo su aliento en mi boca cuando toma mi muslo y lo pone sobre su cadera para entrar completamente, y espero unos momentos para adaptarme a las sensaciones que me produce... es agradable, tirante y, apenas comienza a moverse me doy cuenta de que esto va a ser muy distinto a lo que ya conocía. Nos quedamos de lado, moviéndonos suavemente, mientras siento como las ondas de placer se esparcen por mi cuerpo.

Me besa intensamente en todo momento y sólo puedo pensar en lo exquisito que se siente dentro de mí y en lo sexy que se ve mientras se mueve, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes que Natsu me tome con más fuerza y se ponga de espaldas, llevándome consigo, dejándome sobre él. Me acomodo, llevando mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y la sensación de roce se vuelva aún más fuerte, pero mi cuerpo parece moverse tan naturalmente sobre el suyo. Apoyo mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, irguiéndome para mirarle, mientras él dirige su mirada por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, viéndome como siempre quise que me viera, como si nada más importase en este momento de su vida que el estar conmigo.

Apoya sus manos en mis caderas, haciéndome ir más rápido y moviéndose al compás de mi cuerpo, sacando cada vez más quejidos de mi interior.

Siento como me acerco cada vez más al orgasmo, notando como el sudor hace brillar su piel y la mía.

Cuando veo que estoy a punto de colapsar me acerco a su boca para besarle y me responde con gran intensidad. Siento como se desencadenan las oleadas de placer de mi interior mientras ahogo un gemido en su boca, pero en lugar de parar, Natsu entra en mi cuerpo con más fuerza e insistencia, intensificando cada sensación de mi cuerpo, hasta que le veo levantar su rostro con los ojos cerrados, con una mueca de exquisita agonía. Sentí cada una de las palpitaciones en mi interior cuando él me acompañó en el clímax y no podía sentirme más aliviada... mojada y cansada, pero sobre todo aliviada.

– Te amo – Me escucho decir con la voz aún entrecortada.

– Yo a ti también, Luce – responde acariciando mi espalda.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre, pero creo que me he dormido encima de él cuando Natsu me habla bajito al oído para despertarme, aunque no logro entender lo que dice y me toma suavemente para dejarme a un lado. Me cubre con una de las frazadas y toma su pantalón del suelo mientras yo intento despertar bien, pero repentinamente veo a Natsu moverse hacia la ventana con rapidez y abrirla bruscamente.

– ¿Cómo dijiste, Happy? – dice cuando llegan hasta el lugar Happy, Charle y Wendy

– Debemos ir a por Gray y Juvia... están en un gran problema – responde Wendy.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Prox. Capítulo: Rescate**


	12. Rescate

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **¿Hola, qué tal a todos?**

 **Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero no quiero que crean que me he olvidado de todas las personas que han estado esperando por la actualización de mis fanfics. He estado sumamente atareada y con problemas de inspiración así que recién hoy pude tener lista esta entrega.**

 **Esta vez no me siento capaz de decirles cuándo estará lista la próxima actualización, pero en vez de deprimirlos pensando que no la tendrán pronto digamos que haré que "los pille de sorpresa"**

 **Los quiero y espero que disfruten del capítulo**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Cap 12. Rescate**

No han pasado ni 30 minutos, cuando salimos de mi casa para reunirnos con Erza a la salida de Magnolia.

Todavía me siento agitada... ¡no puede ser que haya tenido que salir de entre las sábanas a tanta prisa! Yo quería quedarme abrazada a Natsu un poco más... Más les vale que esto realmente sea una emergencia porque, si no lo es, voy a asesinar a alguien.

Si bien el Mt. Hakobe no está lejos Charle insistió en que fuésemos en un carro para llegar lo más rápido posible... pero no nos ha dicho claramente qué es lo que ha visto, aunque su cara dice que no es nada bueno.

Natsu estaba reticente a subir al carro, pero Erza lo tomó y lo subió a la fuerza por que era un caso de emergencia. Sus mareos no se hicieron esperar porque Charle insistió en que Wendy no le ayudase, porque tendría que reservar sus energías para lo que vendría, así que Natsu sufrió y se quejó hasta que las nauseas no le dejaron hacerlo más... Por mi parte, lo único que deseo es encontrarlos bien, a Gray y Juvia, porque Charle no nos ha dado detalles y me preocupa la situación en la que los podamos encontrar... sobre todo si van a requerir la ayuda de Wendy.

Llevamos varias horas de camino cuando los vientos fríos del Monte comienzan a inundar el carro. Menos mal que esta vez vine con una chaqueta, aunque de no haberlo hecho tendría con qué cubrirme de todos modos, porque Erza trajo una gran cantidad de mantas que esperan apiladas a un lado.

Cuando el frío comienza a consumir el interior del carro, nos detenemos.

– _Si avanzamos más en el camino nos podemos hundir así que tendremos que dejarlo aquí._ – indica Erza desde el frente.

– _¿Natsu-san, lo siente?_ – pregunta Wendy a un Natsu muy desorientado todavía.

– _El olor de esos dos está por aquí cerca_ – responde Natsu, saliendo a gatas del carro, lentamente.

Bajo del carro para encontrarme con el frío cortante de la montaña y la gélida visión del blanco resplandeciente de la nieve iluminada por la luna.

A pesar de la poca visibilidad consigo seguirle la pista a Wendy y Natsu, que revisan tras un grupo de rocas.

– _Es el equipaje de los chicos_ – dice Wendy, con un dejo de preocupación, mostrando una especie de paquetes semi-ocultos entre las rocas.

– _Dejaron esto hace horas_ – indica Natsu, con una seriedad que me hiela por dentro.

– _Están perdidos en la montaña_ – interrumpe Charle.

– _¿Perdidos?_ – Pregunto. Suena raro viniendo de Gray, que suele venir aquí de vez en cuando.

– _Están desorientados porque se encuentran heridos_ – explica Charle – _les vi luchando contra algo y luego intentando bajar de la montaña, pero no sé exactamente dónde están. Lamentablemente sólo tengo algunas imágenes, no el cuadro completo... el futuro no es algo lineal, siempre hay muchas posibilidades; por eso debemos actuar rápido._

– _Va a ser difícil seguirles el rastro con este viento_ – dice Natsu como respuesta.

– _Y no podemos sobrevolar la montaña por mucho tiempo o nos congelaremos_ – les recuerda Happy

Okay, esto si se ve mal... me pregunto qué les habrá pasado como para que hayan terminado así las cosas...

Erza llega a interrumpir nuestro silencioso pensar para coordinar la búsqueda. Dice que no podemos perder tiempo así que me encomienda subir el equipaje que encontramos de los chicos al carro mientras Wendy y Charle buscan por el oeste, Happy y Natsu sobrevuelan hacia el este y ella se encarga de ir hacia el norte. Si alguno los ve ha de enviar alguna señal de luz a los demás para que nos reunamos y volvamos de prisa.

Cada uno parte en la dirección indicada y subo las cosas al carro, manteniéndome alerta a cualquier ruido a mi alrededor en caso de que los chicos consigan volver hasta aquí por sus medios, pero sólo oigo el sonido del viento silbando en mis oídos.

Erza es la primera en volver, cuando ha pasado alrededor de una hora, luego lo hace Wendy con Charle y, por último Natsu con Happy, todos sin resultados. No hay rastros de ellos... como si se los hubiese tragado la montaña. Todos parecen desanimados y cansados, excepto Natsu, quien parece molesto, aunque no sé si está enojado con Gray o consigo mismo.

– _Voy a salir de nuevo_ – dice resueltamente.

– _No les vas a servir si estás extenuado_ – le dice Erza en medio de la frustración.

– _Tampoco les voy a servir si mueren_ – Responde con seriedad, dejándonos a todos repasando sus palabras.

Hemos estado en muchos peligros juntos, en muchas ocasiones, pero es la primera vez que estoy asustada y paralizada, es como si pudiese percibir en el aire que las palabras de Natsu son ciertas. Si no seguimos buscándolos de inmediato... podrían morir.

Nos miramos unos a otros un momento, para acordar sin palabras seguir con la búsqueda. Esta vez voy con Erza hacia el este, mientras que los demás van hacia el oeste. Grito a todo pulmón, todo el camino, a pesar de sentir como el aire helado corta mi garganta a cada palabra.

Repentinamente, cuando ya se comienza a iluminar suavemente el cielo, vemos como una luz a nuestras espaldas recorta nuestras siluetas en el suelo. Es la señal de Natsu.

Volvemos a toda prisa hasta el carro, pero cuando llegamos allí no encontramos a nadie aún. Pasan los minutos y miramos al horizonte sin cesar sin resultados, hasta que vemos una silueta en el cielo. A medida que se acerca vemos que es Happy quien viene con Gray, quien no parece estar consciente.

Cuando llega hasta nosotras, notamos lo herido que se encuentra, aunque ninguna de sus heridas parece de gravedad. Happy se encuentra muy cansado y se recuesta un momento en el carro antes de que le tapemos a preguntas.

– _Ju-juvia está grave..._ – Dice tratando de articular palabras, tragando pesadamente – _We-wendy no-no con-sigue estabilizarla._

Tomo una botella de agua y se la ofrezco, para que se calme, mientras reviso las heridas de Gray. Son como quemaduras... está muy magullado... pero hay algo que no comprendo ¿¡por qué está semi desnudo en este clima!?

– _Wendy dice que no pueden trasladar a Juvia volando porque tiene una herida interna que no puede sanar, así que la traerán caminando_ – dice Happy ya más repuesto – _¡Es cierto! Dijo que pusiéramos mantas._

Mientras arreglamos un lecho de mantas en el fondo del carro y acomodamos a Gray a un costado, vemos a lo lejos que se acercan unas siluetas recortadas contra el blanco de la montaña.

Natsu viene cargando a Juvia, mientras que Wendy se mantiene a su lado, imponiendo sus manos sobre ella con mirada de preocupación.

A medida que se acerca noto que tiene magulladuras y quemaduras en la piel, pero no parecen graves, aunque hay un manchón de sangre excesivo en su falda, el cual me quita el aliento apenas lo veo.

Natsu acomoda a Juvia en el carro, sobre el lecho de mantas y la cubre por encima con otra de ellas, provocando que tiemble en su inconsciencia. Su pelo se pegotea a su cara, de una manera antinatural, igual que su palidez.

– _Juvia necesita ser operada, de manera urgente, no podemos esperar a llegar al gremio._ – dice Wendy apenas se acomoda junto a Juvia en el carro.

– _Sé dónde debemos ir, pero debemos informar al gremio y al hospital que la va a recibir_ – dice Erza, escribiendo en un papel que le entrega a Happy antes de aprontarse a la parte frontal del carro.

Partimos a toda velocidad, bajando por el camino que da al Monte Hakobe, rebotando en cada curva y haciendo que las caras de asco de Natsu se intensifiquen.

Happy ve con preocupación el papel por varios minutos como si no pudiese entender lo que allí dice, antes de que Charle se lo arrebate.

– _Gato, tu ve al gremio, yo me ocuparé del hospital_ – dice muy resuelta, devolviéndole el papel a Happy después de leerlo.

Happy asiente como respuesta y se acerca a la parte trasera del carro, preparando sus alas para salir disparado desde allí hacia el gremio. Charle, en tanto, se acerca a Wendy y le susurra algo al oído, antes de seguir a Happy fuera del carro. Wendy se queda con una expresión extraña después de ello, me parece que está avergonzada, aunque podría equivocarme...

Todo ocurre en oleadas, y cuando una cosa ya se ha retirado otra le sigue, sin que tenga tiempo de reponerme de la anterior. Necesito un respiro, como todos los que estamos aquí... pero no hay tiempo para eso...

Me quedo en un rincón deseando que esto sea parte de un sueño y que la hora de despertar llegue pronto, pero no lo hace.

Después de muchísimo rato veo que Gray se estremece en un costado, como si algo le doliese, por lo que me acerco a él, arrodillándome a su lado, pero siento la mirada quemante de Natsu a mi espalda. Le miro, sufriendo por los mareos pero con los ojos fijos en mí.

– _Sólo voy a comprobar cómo se encuentra..._ – digo sorprendiéndome a mí misma al darle explicaciones. No me gusta tener que explicar mis acciones... no se siente correcto... Gray es mi amigo, nuestro compañero de equipo y de gremio, no debería tener que explicar que estoy preocupada por su bienestar.

Natsu sigue mirándome, puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí mientras pongo una de mis manos en la frente de Gray. No tiene fiebre, pero se ve intranquilo. Debería ayudarle con sus heridas, tal vez, o despertarle para que tome un poco de agua. Tomo una botella con agua y un botiquín, para buscar gasas con las que limpiar sus heridas pero, cuando me acerco a hacerlo, siento una ráfaga de viento a mi espalda.

Charle ha vuelto y se ve agitada así que le ofrezco la botella con agua. Bebe un poco y luego nos dice que nos estarán esperando en el hospital. Me devuelve la botella y se acerca a Wendy con lentitud mientras la sigo con la mirada.

Siento una presión al costado de un muslo, por lo cual miro rápidamente para saber qué ocurre, encontrando que Gray ha apegado su cara a mí lado... supongo que está dormido así que no hago caso mientras mojo una gasa pero, cuando estoy cerrando la botella, siento una mano que me rodea sobre las piernas, abrazándome. Es incómodo, así que intento apartarme, pero parece apegarse aún más a mí, hasta que, repentinamente siento que algo lo arranca de golpe de mi lado, sacándome un grito.

– _¿Qué mierda pretendes hacer, cabrón?_ – le escucho decir a Natsu, con un puño adelantado hacia él en forma de amenaza, aunque pierde toda credibilidad en el siguiente movimiento del carro.

Estaba dormido así que sé que Gray no lo hacía intencionalmente, por lo que trato de disimular mi vergüenza y molestia para ofrecerle agua, aunque me cuesta bastante reponerme.

Se ve muy desorientado, con unos ojos abiertos ampliamente y gestos de no comprender nada, por lo que parece muchísimo rato. Explora todo con la vista hasta dejarla fija al fondo del carro. La mueca impasible que tiene siempre se desmorona dejando vía libre a la preocupación y el dolor, que se ven fácilmente en su rostro antes de que se acerque a Juvia.

– _¿Cómo está Juvia?_ – pregunta Gray, con un tono que jamás le había escuchado... tan gentil y suave que me asombra.

– _No se encuentra bien..._ – Dice Wendy, imitándolo – _Tiene una herida interna y no consigo detener el sangrado... Algo interfiere con mi magia, pero sólo puedo presumir lo que es..._ – Hace una pausa que me da escalofríos – _La mantendré estable hasta que lleguemos, pero va a tener que ser operada. Ya enviamos un mensaje al gremio para avisar._

– _¿Happy?_ – Pregunta Gray, a lo que Wendy asiente.

Dios, entiendo que esté preocupado por ella (todos lo estamos) pero él tampoco se encuentra bien. Debería descansar, por ella... ella no estaría contenta de verle así...

– _Deberías preocuparte por tus propias heridas_ – le digo, sin que parezca que me escucha, pues se acurruca a un lado de Juvia, tomando una de sus manos y repasándola una y otra vez en un ritual doloroso de observar.

Miro a Natsu, quien no puede disimular su asombro, inclusive por sobre sus mareos, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si él me miraría de la misma forma si fuésemos nosotros quienes estuviésemos en esa situación.

Pareciera que vamos aún más rápido, dado que nos balanceamos más todavía dentro del carro y hasta yo me siento mareada con tanto vaivén, aunque puede ser mi imaginación.

No demoramos mucho antes de que frenemos de golpe, dejándonos a todos arrinconados al fondo del carro. Nos incorporamos rápidamente al sentir que Erza se acerca a la puerta del carro, impacientes por ayudar.

Sacamos a Juvia con mucho cuidado y Erza me envía a buscar dinero en las bolsas de los chicos para pagar la atención. No me gusta meterme en las cosas de ellos, pero se supone que esta es una emergencia. Intento no mirar de más, aunque veo varias cosas extrañas de paso (realmente espero que el traje de conejo haya sido parte de una misión) intento pasarlas por alto hasta dar con el dinero... bastante, de hecho.

Entro a toda prisa con lo que he encontrado, solamente para hallar una escena desgarradora... un desesperado Gray luchando por quedarse junto a Juvia, que está siendo llevada por un grupo de doctores y enfermeros a otra sala... al menos hasta que Erza le deja inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca.

Se llevan a Juvia, mientras que Erza toma a Gray por la cintura, igual que si fuese un muñeco.

– _¿Dónde podemos llevarlo a él?_ – pregunta a una de las enfermeras que quedan en la sala, para luego dirigirse hacia el lugar donde le apunta la enfermera. – _Chicos_ – nos dice volviéndose hacia Natsu y yo – _¿pueden encargarse del registro?_

– _Sí..._ – le digo, aunque no sé cómo se supone que hagamos eso.

Vamos hasta una ventanilla de informaciones, registramos el ingreso de nuestros compañeros y pagamos la atención de Gray, ya que nos dicen que en el caso de Juvia hay que esperar a ver el resultado de la operación para saber el costo total.

Esperamos frente a las puertas por las que entró Juvia hasta que sale Wendy, quien parece un poco conmocionada.

– _Ta-tanta sangre..._ – dice temblorosa y con las manos enrojecidas, como si las hubiese frotado demasiado.

– _We-wendy, dinos qué pasó..._ – le suplico, a pesar de su conmoción

– _Juvia-san... tuvieron que anular su magia para operarla... tuve que quedarme ahí hasta que comenzaron la cirugía, pero me pidieron que saliera... no pude hacer nada..._ – su voz se convierte en sollozo y deja de hablar, ante lo que no pude evitar abrazarla... tal vez no debí preguntar.

La mañana transcurre lenta, sin que nos den mayor información. Pasa al menos una hora antes de que Erza vuelva a la sala de espera y al menos tres completas antes de que Gray lo haga.

Gray se ve destrozado, y no lo digo por los vendajes nuevos y la capa brillante que le pusieron las enfermeras para las quemaduras. Hay algo perceptible sólo en sus ojos, como si algo se hubiese roto en él.

Van cinco horas completas desde que entramos a este lugar, cuando llega un grupo por la entrada principal. Gajeel, Levy y Lily son los que traspasan las puertas, seguidos más atrás por el Maestro, Happy y Mira-san. Gajeel viene a paso firme hacia nosotros, con un aire agresivo como el que solía tener antes, pero que se desmorona apenas siente el ánimo que hay aquí dentro.

– _¿Qué se sabe de ella?_ – pregunta Gajeel al aire, sin mirar a nadie en particular, pero dándole la espalda a Gray e ignorándolo por completo.

– _Nada aún._ – indica Erza.

– _Le pedí a Porlyusica que viniese por esta emergencia, apenas Happy llegó a avisarnos, pero demorará varias horas en llegar aquí._ – indica el maestro, sentándose en las sillas frente a las nuestras, seguido de Mira.

– _Ya veo. Gracias._ – vuelve a contestar Erza.

Luego de su intervención, Gajeel se acomoda silenciosamente al otro extremo de la habitación, siendo seguido por Lily. Levy, en tanto, se sienta a mi lado y reposa su cabeza en mi hombro en mudo gesto de preocupación.

Lamentablemente todo lo que nos queda es esperar...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Prox. Capítulo: Espejo**


	13. Espejo

Han pasado 84 años...

En este tiempo me he convertido en una lectora asidua de fanfics, pero he dejado la escritura en un segundo plano, a pesar de que es algo que me gusta (maldito trabajo que no me deja tiempo).

Tenía este proyecto parado hace mucho, pero creo que ya es hora de terminarlo... se lo debo a quienes lo siguieron y también a quienes siguen leyéndolo a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde que lo publiqué.

Quedan este cap y 2 más, que intentaré traer antes de que termine febrero, ya que estoy de vacaciones, lo que me permite escribir con mayor libertad.

Gracias a todos por leer... especialmente a quien me escribió el último review, que fue el que me sacó de mi "vergüenza" de no haber terminado esto y me llevó a hacer algo al respecto.

Y esop!

Ahora... lo que nos compete...

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Cap. 13: Espejo**

El olor a antiséptico, anestesia, o lo que sea, está impregnado en cada pared de este hospital y ya se ha pasado a las ropas de cada uno de los presentes… es ahogante y realmente quita las ganas de respirar.

Gray entró a ver a Juvia junto al doctor, mientras el resto del grupo sigue en la sala de espera. Si bien el médico nos informó que Juvia está fuera de riesgo hace horas, siguen habiendo tantas preguntas sin respuesta...

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, fuerte y constante fuera, hace unas horas, nos alertamos y varios se abrieron paso por los pasillos para saber qué ocurría, arrastrándome en el tumulto.

Sólo conseguimos verlos tras un gran ventanal. Juvia, en su cama, lloraba amargamente a ojos cerrados, con Gray sentado junto a ella, tomando sus manos... Cuando él se volvió hacia nosotros sus ojos no sólo tenían enfado, tenían dolor. Sólo una vez vi una mirada como esa en sus ojos... en la isla Galuna, hace ya mucho tiempo.

La enfermera y el médico que estaban con ellos en la sala salieron a nuestro encuentro.

– _Jóvenes, sus compañeros están pasando por un difícil momento. Les pedimos que respeten su privacidad por ahora, y esperen en la sala del frente._ – Indica el médico con un tono serio pero paternal.

– _¿Pero, qué pasó? ¿Se encuentra Juvia bien?_ – Pregunta Levy poniendo discretamente una de sus manos en la espalda de Gajeel.

– _No podemos informarles más, de momento, dado que debemos respetar la privacidad de la paciente._ – Indica la enfermera, con un tono un poco más dulce – _Ella podrá contarles, cuando se encuentre preparada._

Salimos de allí cabizbajos, nuevamente a la sala de espera. Estuve tentada a salir al exterior en más de una ocasión, sintiéndome ahogada ahí dentro, por la espera y por el aroma del lugar, sin embargo la lluvia no se detenía y mojarme no era una opción.

Una vez llegó, Porlyusica pidió permiso para entrar a verle en su calidad de mago experto en medicina, pero estuvo varias horas dentro antes de que pudiese salir a explicarnos qué es lo que ocurría.

– _Juvia está bien_ – dice luego de un suspiro – _está triste, pero se recuperará._

– _¿Qué es lo que la tiene así?_ – Indica Levy suavemente.

– _Imaginé que no podrían quedarse con la duda, así que le pregunté si me dejaba contarles... todos aquí saben que fue herida durante un trabajo, pero además..._ – Toma un poco de aire antes de soltar la bomba – _Juvia perdió un hijo_ – Sólo algunos reaccionan ante la noticia, los demás parecen no comprender, o no querer comprender.

El silencio se apodera de la habitación, como si todos estuvieran conteniendo el aliento.

– _¡Ese imbécil!_ – Grita Gajeel, rompiendo el silencio y dando un golpe a la pared, dejando un visible agujero por el cual logra colarse el frío y la humedad de fuera. Como eso no parece calmarle, se vuelve lentamente hacia Porlyusica y añade con convencimiento – _Voy a matarlo_...

– _Gajeel, Cálmate_ – Dice Natsu interponiéndose en su camino, con mirada amenazante.

– _No me voy a detener por ti, apártate…_ – Dice con seriedad, sin mirarle directamente, sino viendo hacia la puerta que da hacia el pabellón de Juvia.

– _Gray tiene sólo la mitad de la culpa en esto..._ – añade Porlyusica mirando a Gajeel, consiguiendo que la escuche – _Además, Juvia no sabía que estaba embarazada_ – Gajeel, hace un sonido de frustración y veo como Levy se acerca al lado de Natsu, entrando en el rango de visión de Gajeel.

– _Gajeel, estas son cosas que suceden..._ – indica Levy

– _Estos son los riesgos de este trabajo. Ser un mago nunca ha sido el trabajo más seguro del mundo y eso lo sabemos todos los presentes._ – añade Porlyusica, haciendo que Gajeel suspire y mire al piso. – _El problema es... que... el daño de la herida fue tan grande que, a pesar de la operación, nada asegura que ella pueda volver a tener hijos._

La cara de Gajeel se volvió una máscara sombría y ni siquiera termina de escuchar eso se marcha del lugar con pasos lentos e inestables.

– _Eso es terrible..._ – Dice Mira-san, cubriendo su boca.

– _¿Oye, Niña, crees que me puedes ayudar?_ – dice Porlyusica mirando a Wendy.

– _¿Yo?_ – Dice Wendy confundida.

– _Sí. Necesito ayuda si quiero sacarla de aquí en tiempo récord. Vamos a llevarla a casa lo antes posible._ – Dice volviéndose para entrar de nuevo – _Allí podemos cuidarla mejor que en estos hospitales._ – Agrega despectiva.

Wendy la sigue a través de las puertas, dejándonos a todos perplejos e intentando tragar la información que tanto esperábamos, pero que nadie estaba preparado para recibir.

Creo que cualquiera que conozca un poco a Juvia sabe que sueña con tener hijos... muchos hijos. Gajeel parecía muy afectado, más de lo que esperaba, pero al menos su reacción tiene sentido. Erza, en tanto, anda como zombie, murmurando cosas extrañas mientras camina de un lado a otro.

Yo sólo me dirigí a una esquina y me acurruqué en el piso, sin poder creerlo. Un hijo... suena irreal. Fuimos testigos de cómo se gestó la relación de esos dos y ahora... un hijo... tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

– ¿ _Lu-chan, me escuchas?_ – dijo Levy sentada a mi lado en el suelo, remeciendo suavemente mí brazo.

– _Te escucho..._ – Digo mecánicamente.

– _Qué alivio_ – dice llevando una mano a su corazón – _por un momento pensé que estabas como Erza._

– _No, sólo estoy pensando..._

– _¿Y en qué piensas?_ – Dice con cara de preocupación.

– _En lo riesgos de este trabajo, como dijo Porlyusica. Con lo que le ocurrió a Juvia... Hay que ser valiente para tener hijos si te dedicas a esto..._

– _Es cierto... No sé cómo lo hizo Biska con Asuka..._

– _Sigue siendo difícil para ella y Alzack ir a misiones, dejándola al cuidado de otros. Romeo también ha pasado varios sustos por su padre..._ – No lo digo, pero pienso en la mayoría de los miembros del gremio que crecieron allí dentro, sin padres que los cuidaran y protegieran... Supongo que los padres y madres magos no duran demasiado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, haciéndonos compañía durante el resto de la noche, arrulladas por el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el exterior.

Me dormí sin darme cuenta cómo, pero me despierta el rugido de un dragón... bueno, casi... Natsu ronca ruidosamente, con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas.

Al otro lado se encuentra Levy, apoyada en mi hombro, y a su lado Gajeel, tomando su mano dormido. Si pudiese inmortalizar esa imagen y mostrársela a Levy, creo que ella dejaría de sentirse insegura...

Antes de poder hacer algo para despertarla y que lo vea con sus propios ojos, siento un grito.

– _¡Nos vamos!_ – Dice una mandona voz desde la puerta que hemos estado custodiando – _Preparen todo, que partimos en media hora_. – Indica Porlyusica, seguida de una cansada Wendy.

Todos escucharon el mensaje y, aún quienes dormían comenzaron a moverse.

Miro a Levy, a mi lado, ya que se ha sentado rígidamente, roja como un tomate, mientras Gajeel se aleja rápidamente del lugar.

– ¿Levy, estás bien? Estás roja – Pregunto intencionadamente.

– E-e-estoy bien... – Dice saliendo disparada hacia fuera. Debe haber notado que Gajeel estaba de su mano.

Luego de comer algo ligero y hacer que Natsu se trepe al carro (reto no menor). Nos preparamos para volver a Magnolia.

Es difícil no cuadrarse con el dolor que se respira en el ambiente... sobre todo si la lluvia nos sigue durante todo el camino de regreso. Intento pensar en otra cosa, pero el repiqueteo afuera me lo hace difícil.

Trato de mirar la cara de Gray y de Juvia durante el viaje, a momentos, tratando de encontrar sentido a todo lo que ha pasado, pero no consigo hacerlo. Miro a Natsu, intentando coincidir con él, ver si él está en el mismo estado de confusión interna que me encuentro, pero es difícil decirlo cuando está mareado.

Estoy tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que hemos llegado a Magnolia. Nos detenemos en una calle cercana al gremio, pero me bajo mecánicamente, sin preocuparme por la lluvia que nos moja apenas pisamos el pavimento. Es como si a todos nos hubiesen succionado la energía, ya que nadie se mueve, por un momento, pero Erza es la primera en romper filas, encaminándose hacia el gremio... la mayoría comienza a tomar su propio rumbo, pero Juvia parece quedarse atrás. Repentinamente siento el instinto de proteger a Juvia, así como ella hizo conmigo al aconsejarme hace unos días atrás.

– ¿Juvia, irás con Gray? – le pregunto, esperando en el fondo que vaya conmigo... para hablar...

– Juvia... – Duda por un momento antes de contestar realmente – Sí...

Gray se pone frente a ella e intenta tocarle, pero se arrepiente y le habla un tanto frío – Bueno, Juvia, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

– Juvia, si quieres puedes ir conmigo – Le digo, ya que quizás sea egoísta de mi parte, pero me dejaría más tranquila el hablar con ella y asegurarme de que está bien.

– No, Lucy-san. Juvia irá con Gray-sama – Responde finalmente, mirándome con ojos deslavados y perdidos.

Preferiría que descansara, en un ambiente distinto, que le permita olvidarse un poco de las malas experiencias de los últimos días, pero supongo que estará bien con Gray, me digo a mi misma dándoles una última mirada mientras les veo encaminarse juntos en otra dirección.

Sé que Erza va de camino al gremio, pero en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de estar allí en la situación actual, por lo que me disculpo con los chicos con la excusa de ir a ordenar mi habitación, que quedó desarreglada por la prisa con que salimos.

Como nadie me reprocha, me encamino hacia mi casa, quedando sola con mis pensamientos.

Es verdad que no alcancé a ordenar nada antes de salir de emergencia en búsqueda de esos dos, así que mi cama está aún revuelta y no puedo evitar recordar el por qué... Dios, estuve aquí mismo haciéndolo con Natsu hace poco, sin preocuparme de nada excepto disfrutar... de él, de lo que hacía, de lo que sentía... las imágenes vuelven a mí, vívidamente... de sus manos sobre mi piel, de él moviéndose para entrar en mi cuerpo y, sobre todo, de su expresión mientras estaba sobre él. Fue maravilloso, sin embargo, corrimos un gran riesgo.

No puedo evitar pensar en que lo que le pasó a Juvia… esa podría ser yo... pienso mientras revuelvo las sábanas, impregnadas con su aroma.

Quedar embarazada porque estúpidamente no me cuidé mientras estaba con Natsu, es ciertamente una posibilidad... me digo mientras quito las sábanas y voy por unas limpias.

El ir a uno de los tantos trabajos peligrosos, en los que nos vemos envueltos con frecuencia, y tener un accidente que termine en... en tragedia... es un riesgo que cualquiera de nosotros puede enfrentar.

Termino de hacer mi cama y pongo las sábanas que quité junto a la ropa sucia. Me recuesto sobre la cama recién hecha, sin quitarme la ropa y taladrando el techo con la mirada, como si allí fuesen a estar escritas las respuestas a las miles de preocupaciones e interrogantes que me invaden.

Dios, nada ha pasado y, sin embargo, ya estoy sufriendo anticipadamente... pero, es que... un nuevo argumento viene a mi cabeza: ¡económicamente tampoco puedo permitirme quedar embarazada! Esa era una arista que no había explorado ¡Con suerte puedo pagar dónde vivir! Cada mes sufro para ir a trabajos, juntar para la renta y alimentarme... Sería un desastre no poder trabajar y, a la vez, tener que juntar dinero... supongo que Natsu me apoyaría, pero aun así sería difícil...

Es fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando se piensa demasiado... no debería pensar en todo esto... Mis pensamientos son erráticos e inconexos... quizás debería dormir... sí, eso estaría bien... dormir.


	14. Posibilidades

**Chicos, les traigo el penúltimo capítulo. El último vendrá antes de que finalice el mes, si todo va según lo planeado.**

 **Tengo un par más de proyectos que aún no publico en carpeta, así que espero que les gusten y sigan viniendo x este rincón :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Cap. 14: Posibilidades**

Después de varias horas rodando en la cama sin poder dormir admito que no lograré hacerlo. Sólo he conseguido helarme sobre las frazadas y seguir repasando los absorbentes malos pensamientos que he tenido desde que supe que Juvia había perdido su hijo... niego inconscientemente con la cabeza para apartar las imágenes mentales y me siento en la cama. El calor desesperante de las últimas semanas se ha desvanecido. Todo ha sido invadido por la lluvia y un viento frío que remece los árboles de fuera, haciendo que extrañas sombras se proyecten en mi piso, iluminado pobremente por las farolas del exterior.

Dejo la cama para cambiarme por algo más abrigado, sacando uno de mis pijamas largos, de algodón. Me saco la falda y cuando estoy quitando mi camiseta por sobre la cabeza, siento un sonido tras de mí que me congela en el acto... mi ventana acaba de abrirse. El viento frío de afuera entra de golpe a la habitación. Mi pulso se acelera y recuerdo que mis llaves están lejos de mí, lo que sólo intensifica la sensación de vulnerabilidad. Miro con cautela mientras apego a mi pecho la camiseta recién desprendida, sólo para encontrarme con una silueta conocida.

– _Podrías haber golpeado..._ – digo sabiendo perfectamente bien que nunca lo hace. – _me estaba cambiando y, por cuanto sabes, podría haber estado dormida._

Cierra la ventana y pasa rápidamente por sobre la cama avanzando hacia mí antes de contestar – _Te he visto desnuda muchas veces, Lucy. Además, me di cuenta desde fuera que no estabas en la cama._

– _Pe-pero..._ – mi cabeza tiene muchas cosas encima como para articular algún argumento coherente, así que no lo hace.

Entre los recuerdos de la otra noche y las cavilaciones de las últimas horas, estoy confundida, así que en lugar de rebatirle decido callar, mientras le oigo caminar lentamente hacia mí y deslizar sus brazos por mi cintura, atrayéndome a él.

– _No podía dejar de pensar en ti, así que vine..._ – Su sinceridad a veces me quita el aliento. Y los besos que comienza a desperdigar por mi cuello no ayudan tampoco.

Está empapado por la lluvia, por lo que me moja al contacto, pero es cálido, en lugar de frío. Siento mi piel hormiguear bajo sus manos y como algunas de las gotas frías de su cabello caen en mi piel descubierta, dejando escalofríos recorrerme.

– _Naaaaatsu... me-me eeestás mojaando…_ – Le digo, volviendo mi rostro hacia él, lo cual aprovecha para tomar mi boca en un lento y profundo beso.

No estoy lista para esto... mi cabeza es un lío y sus manos se sienten tan bien sobre mi piel... húmedas y tibias... pero no... no es correcto... debo detenerme ahora, antes de que ya no pueda hacerlo...

– _Natsu..._ – digo tratando de llamar su atención, volviéndome hacia él mientras sus brazos siguen alrededor de mi cintura. Besa mi cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas en mi piel que hacen flaquear mi resolución, pero me empujo a continuar. – _Natsu, quiero hablar contigo..._

– _¿Qué ocurre?_ – pregunta deteniéndose y mirándome.

Soy plenamente consciente de que sólo nos separan mis bragas y su delgada ropa mojada, que es de muy poca ayuda al apegarse a los contornos de su cuerpo.

– _Natsu, creo que no debamos hacer lo del otro dí..._

– _Pe-pero, creí que te había gustado_ – dice atropelladamente, sin dejarme terminar la frase.

– _Déjame t..._ – "terminar"

– _Lo sé, porque te sentí gemir..._ – escucho eso y le cubro la boca con una de mis manos, avergonzada – _en mi boca_ – termina de decir contra mis dedos.

– ¡ _Déjame terminar!_ – recalco exasperada, así que suspiro, tratando de calmar mis ganas de abofetearlo por decir eso – _DECÍA que no creo que debamos hacerlo POR AHORA..._ – encrespa sus cejas en confusión – _No hasta que pueda ir por píldoras, o lo que sea..._

– _¿Y porqué necesitas esas cosas?_ – pregunta contra mi mano aún, aunque alcanzo a escucharlo perfectamente.

– _Es que... no-no quiero que-te-tengamos hijos..._ – digo nerviosa, aunque no me deja terminar la frase completa

– _¿Estás pensando en eso?_ – pregunta, librando su boca de mi mano – _¿No es muy pronto todavía?_

– _Pe-pero a veces pasa por casualidad y... y no quiero que nada cambie nuestra relación ahora..._ – todas mis ideas de las últimas horas salen atropellándose entre sí – _E-estamos recién empezando y algo así podría cambiarlo todo... A-además, no-no tenemos dinero como para un hijo y tendría que dejar de trabajar, porque puede ser peligroso..._ – Natsu me mira con cara de preocupación más que cualquier cosa.

– _¿Esto es por lo de Juvia?_ – dice con más cara de comprensión.

Sólo escuchar su nombre me trae imágenes de sangre, de lluvia, de tristeza...

– _sí... un poco... eso creo..._ – contesto.

Natsu me abraza, esta vez con firmeza y comienzo a relajarme por primera vez desde que fuimos a rescatar a nuestros amigos a la montaña

– _Lucy, ella va a estar bien, y nosotros también..._ – dice besando mi cabello – _es cosa de tiempo._

– _Lo sé_ – digo con poca resolución – _pero no quiero que algo así nos pase a nosotros..._

– _Yo tampoco..._ – Da una larga respiración, recargando su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

– _Yo ya no sé si quiero tener hijos..._ – agrego recordando la conversación que tuve con Levy en el hospital.

– _¿Nunca?_ – Pregunta Natsu apartándose un poco para mirarme.

– _No lo sé..._ – digo esquivando su mirada – _Es que... pienso en el gremio, y como muchos allí crecieron solos... muchos nunca tuvieron el cariño de un padre o una madre y otros simplemente los perdieron tempranamente. Yo no quiero arriesgarme a tener a un hijo y que deba criarse solo porque morí en una tonta misión..._

– _Yo nunca había pensado en estas cosas..._ – dice un tanto perdido – _es cierto eso de los del gremio, pero la mayoría llegamos ya solos al gremio, y antes no teníamos a quién recurrir... Alzack y Biska lo están haciendo bien hasta ahora porque tienen el apoyo de todos..._ – Sé que lo que dice es cierto, pero me cuesta pensar en las cosas positivas ahora – _Entiendo que tengas miedo..._ – dice buscando mi mirada – _pero no estarías sola en eso... estoy contigo y sabes que puedo protegerte mejor que nadie._

– _Lo sé, sé que te tengo a ti y también al gremio... pero ya hemos estado cerca de la muerte algunas veces... y si hay algo seguro en la vida es que vamos a morir... puede ser mañana, en diez años, en 100..._ – digo, insegura.

– _Lucy, estás viendo sólo una parte de las cosas..._

– _Puede ser, pero es difícil pensar en eso ahora... quizás después cambie de opinión... no sé... pero, actualmente, lo único que sé es que me aterra la idea de ser mamá y no quiero serlo ni ahora ni en los próximos_ – busco una cifra aproximada y no la encuentro – _¿10 años?_

– _Está bien... yo tampoco quiero eso por ahora_ – ¿Dijo por ahora? Uf, eso significa que él si quiere tener hijos...

– _¿Natsu, tú quieres ser papá?_ – Digo asustada.

– _Algún día, supongo... pero es muy pronto para pensar en eso..._ – le miro, encontrando una sonrisa un poco dolida, en realidad.

– _Lamento llenarte con mis preocupaciones._ – Digo pensando que tal vez estoy siendo egoísta al plantear todo esto de repente cuando él sólo venía a verme.

– _Está bien... quiero que me digas estas cosas... quiero saber cuándo tienes miedo, cuando estás alegre, cuando estás enojada... quiero saberlo todo_ – Dice apartando un mechón de pelo de mi cara y tomando mi mejilla.

Es demasiado dulce... me siento extremadamente afortunada de habérmelo topado en mi camino...

– _Gracias por entenderme, o por intentarlo..._ – digo dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

A pesar de su cálido abrazo el frío del cuarto comienza a mermar mi estado.

– _Debería ponerme algo..._ – digo soltándome de su abrazo, dándole la espalda nuevamente, para ponerme el pijama que aún espera sobre mi cómoda, donde le había dejado.

Sólo alcanzo a tomarlo antes de sentir que Natsu me abraza nuevamente por la cintura.

– _No quiero... quiero sentirte así..._ – dice llevando escalofríos a todas partes de mi cuerpo cuando comienza a oler mi cabello. Repentinamente, el cuarto ya no me parece tan frío – _quiero acostarme junto a ti_

– _Pe-pero si hago eso..._ – susurro, sin darme cuenta, trayendo a mi cabeza imágenes de él abrazándome desnudo en la cama y cómo eso podría desembocar nuevamente en...

– _Confía en mí_ – dice susurrando a mi oído, cortando mi línea de pensamiento y soltándome del abrazo.

Suspiro, pensando en que, en realidad, su autocontrol ha mostrado ser mejor que el mío, así que confío en él... en quien no confío es en mí misma.

Abandono la camiseta, me vuelvo hacia él y le encuentro quitándose la ropa, que ya está sólo húmeda, pero cae pesadamente al piso. Le observo sacar prenda por prenda, hasta quedar en ropa interior. El calor ya se me ha subido a la cabeza cuando se vuelve a mirarme.

– _Ven_ – dice tirándome de la mano, acercándome a la cama.

– _No sé si esto sea una buena idea..._ – digo, mordiéndome la boca sin darme cuenta, hasta que consigue dolerme.

– _Sólo quiero dormir contigo y sentirte bajo las sábanas_ – dice dejando un pequeño beso en mis labios y abrazándome con fuerza. Se queda mucho tiempo en silencio, antes de agregar – _Tengo miedo... estoy aterrado... creo que hace mucho que no sentía eso._

– _¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?_ – pregunto tomando su cara entre mis manos para observarle. No parece ser algo fácil de confesar para él y parece serio al respecto.

– _De despertar y que ya no estés... no-no quiero despegarme de ti..._ – dice volviendo a besarme.

Así que eso es lo que ronda su cabeza... él también debe estar pensando en lo de Juvia. Gray casi la pierde y recuerdo cada gesto de terror de su rostro por eso... yo tampoco quisiera pasar por algo así, pienso contagiándome del sentimiento que le aqueja… Dios, además, que Igneel haya desaparecido de su vida repentinamente, así como lo hizo, sólo agrava toda la situación. Y mi reciente conversación también debió recordárselo.

– _Está bien... estoy aquí..._ – le digo mirándole directamente a los ojos, antes de apartarme para retirar las frazadas de la cama. Aún con la vergüenza que me da que me vea de esta manera, yo tampoco deseo pasar esta noche separada de él, así que me meto en la cama y me vuelvo a mirarle – _ven conmigo._

Natsu se acomoda a mi lado y me da otro abrazo. Me acostumbro rápidamente a su piel, a su calor, a su aroma y dejo que mis piernas se entrelacen con las suyas. Es agradable y tranquilizador sentirlo así... de hecho, entiendo que se le haya ocurrido esto, en primer lugar... Yo no habría pensado en ello. Me gusta.

Siento sus manos recorrer mi espalda y su boca busca la mía, encontrándola con desesperación. Él es tan suave y dulce, y sin embargo, hace arder todo dentro de mí. Tanto, que no puedo evitar jadear cuando deja mi boca para besar mi rostro y la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi oído.

– _No sé qué haría sin ti_ – dice succionando el lóbulo de mi oreja – _me encanta todo de ti..._ – dice apegándome aún más, haciéndome muy consciente de todo su cuerpo. – _me gusta tu aroma_ – indica deslizando lentamente su nariz por mi cuello – _me gusta tu cuerpo_ – dice llevando sus manos por mi espalda, hasta mis glúteos y apretándolos para acercar más sus caderas a las mías – _y me encanta tu sabor_ – concluye, besando y succionando mi cuello.

Sus palabras sólo incrementan mis deseos por tenerlo... ¡Y es tan injusto! Quiero seguir, quiero besarlo, envolverlo con mis piernas y que entre en mi cuerpo... pero lucho internamente con los pensamientos que he tenido las últimas horas y, realmente no sé qué hacer. Creo que hago un notorio quejido de frustración

– _¿¡Siempre dices todo lo que piensas!?_ – Le digo expresando mi frustración con lo que es sólo un detalle dentro de toda la situación.

– _Si te dijera todo lo que pienso ahora, ya no tendrías estas puestas_ – dice tirando el lateral de la última prenda que me queda y sonriéndome.

Por dios, esta es la primera vez que dice algo directamente para tentarme. No es sólo su descarada impulsividad e inocencia de siempre... es intencional... y es condenadamente sexy.

Cierro mis ojos y trato de calmarme, pero no es fácil cuando comienza a mover sus caderas rítmicamente y sube una de mis piernas por sobre él, rozando nuestros cuerpos.

– _¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?_ – le digo, dándome cuenta de que me cuesta regular mi respiración para hablar.

– _¿Qué cosa?_ – dice jadeando antes de besarme.

– _No ves que estoy intentando no hacer el amor contigo_ – digo ya casi rendida... sin encontrar otras palabras que lo expliquen mejor.

– _Bueno, tú sólo dijiste que no querías tener hijos_ – dice apartándose unos centímetros y sonriendo, como si estuviese planteando algo muy evidente.

– _Sí..._ – digo sin entender.

– _Bueno, tenemos otras posibilidades..._ – dice mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No sé qué tiene en mente, pero quiero averiguarlo... necesito averiguarlo.

Me besa nuevamente, mientras una de sus manos se entretiene con uno de mis pechos. Yo no quiero pensar, no quiero que el miedo me impida disfrutar de él, así que trato de centrarme sólo en las sensaciones que me produce... el latir desbocado de mi corazón, el sonido de su respiración, el roce de sus dedos, el calor y la humedad de su lengua en mi boca... es tan difícil concentrarse... y lo es más cuando retira su mano de mi pecho y acaricia mi piel en su paso por mi abdomen, dando un giro en mi cadera e introduciéndola entre mis piernas.

Siempre hemos utilizado más el roce de nuestros cuerpos para excitarnos mutuamente que cualquier otra cosa, así que esto me pilla desprevenida. Estoy tan mojada que percibo la suavidad con que sus dedos se mueven, lentamente, aún sobre la delgada tela de mi ropa interior. Se siente muy diferente de cuando utilizó su lengua sobre mí.

La ropa definitivamente estorba y no me extraña que vaya hasta mis caderas y comience a bajar mis bragas. En realidad también quiero quitar su prenda... quiero tocarle, sentirle exasperarse...

Bajo su ropa interior y dejo al descubierto su erección, sintiendo como su humedad se esparce por mi mano cuando le toco. Se siente duro dentro de mi mano y me encanta escuchar cambiar su respiración y su expresión cuando comienzo a mover mi mano sobre él.

Ésto sólo le da más impulso para tocarme, por lo cual vuelve a llevar sus dedos sobre mí, deslizando la yema de sus dedos de arriba abajo, desde mi clítoris hasta la entrada de mi vagina... se siente como si quemara a su paso, mientras moja sus dedos entre los empapados pliegues de mi piel... siento como mi excitación sube a cada movimiento de sus dedos y trato de acompañarla con la suya, moviendo mi mano firmemente sobre él, pero definitivamente me lleva ventaja... siento como comienza a introducir sus dedos dentro de mí y la sensación es desesperante, acaricia la pared frontal con la yema de sus dedos y presiona con fuerza en mi interior, llevando una sensación placentera y dolorosa, rápida como un relámpago, que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo y sólo me hace desear que siga haciéndolo con mayor fuerza. La palma de su mano sigue acariciando mi clítoris cada vez que la mueve, pero yo sólo puedo sentir lo que hacen sus dedos dentro de mí, presionando cada vez más fuerte y más rápido en mi interior... me hace sentir sin fuerzas y más mojada aún... de hecho, demasiado mojada...

Siento como comienza a moverse en la cama, apartando su cuerpo de mí, aunque su mano sigue en mi interior... y no deseo detenerlo en lo que sea que quiera hacer... no tendría las fuerzas para hacerlo...

Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por lo que despiertan sus dedos en mi interior, hasta que siento el pesado y caliente toque de su lengua... no puedo evitar gemir ante su contacto y vuelvo a abrir mis ojos para verle. Está semi-sentado, de costado, con su cabeza entre mis piernas y sus rodillas a pocos centímetros de mi cabeza.

Sigue, evidentemente, muy excitado y una idea se cruza por mi mente, para compensar todos los cuidados que me ha procurado.

Tomo nuevamente su miembro con una de mis manos y le siento jadear sobre mi sexo, lo cual me da aún mayor seguridad para hacer algo que no me he atrevido a hacer antes... me acomodo más abajo en la cama y me acerco lentamente para dar una larga y pesada lamida sobre toda la extensión de su pene. Su reacción es inmediata: siento que deja salir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Lo introduzco en mi boca con cautela, ya que no sé cuánto pueda aguantarlo, porque ahora mismo me parece demasiado grande para caber en mi boca... tomo cuanto puedo y luego le saco, recargando mi lengua sobre toda su extensión. Siento cómo se estremece con ello, por lo que sigo haciéndolo, intentando no rozarle con mis dientes y no ahogarme en el proceso, porque me siento totalmente insegura por mi falta de experiencia en esto.

Parece perderse durante un rato, mientras sigo estimulándole, pero luego acomoda sus manos a ambos lados de mis caderas y me pone sobre él. Tengo mis piernas completamente abiertas frente a su cara... la idea es vergonzosa, pero me olvido de ello cuando sube su boca hasta mi centro y comienza a succionar todo a su paso. Siento su lengua jugar con mi clítoris y me cuesta respirar... pero no es justo, así que me obligo a continuar estimulándolo también. Me acomodo, de forma que pueda verle de la misma manera que él a mí y vuelvo a introducirle en mi boca, esta vez succionando con fuerza. Me doy cuenta de que es más difícil controlar mi respiración y mis movimientos con la incontrolable sensación de que su lengua está llevándome rápidamente cerca del orgasmo, pero sigo succionando, intentando hacer que entre aún más adentro de mi boca. Una vez paso el punto de la náusea se hace mucho más sencillo y encuentro un ritmo fácil de llevar.

Mis gemidos quedan ahogados por su presencia en mi boca, así como lo hacen los suyos. Estoy sumamente cerca del orgasmo. Siento como mis caderas se mueven sin mi permiso y como me tiritan las piernas, pero ninguno de los dos se detiene, aumentando el ritmo conforme pasan los segundos. Siento como Natsu succiona fuertemente y empuja su cara hacia mí, en varios movimientos rápidos y siento cómo comienza a liberarse mi clímax, haciendo que me retuerza sin aviso, y me cueste respirar, pero no me detengo en mi succión, ya que le siento también muy cerca del límite. No pasa medio segundo antes que sienta su miembro vibrar en mi boca y cómo un par de espasmos empujan un espeso líquido en mi interior. Como no tengo tiempo para pensar ni reaccionar, contengo la respiración y me aparto sólo levemente, para poder tragar un poco y volver a succionar, dejando que el restante líquido pase por mi garganta.

No tengo fuerzas para apartarme de él, a pesar de la vergüenza que me da estar aún apegada a su cara porque mis rodillas cedieron... consigo sacarlo de mi boca con cuidado y le siento enterrar sus dedos en mi cadera en respuesta.

Jadeo hasta ponerme de vuelta en mis rodillas y manos, para mirar hacia abajo, por entre nuestros cuerpos... está sonriendo y mirándome de regreso.


End file.
